The Butterfly Effect
by xchrispx
Summary: It was in Kaneki's opinion that if his life was a story it would end in a tragedy, but Touka was a stubborn girl that wasn't very good at taking no for an answer. The simple act of leaving Anteiku with Kaneki would change his life drastically from that point on. There was nothing more dangerous than a centipede with wings. TouKen. Post Aogiri Tree arc. AU.
1. The Aftermath

**A/N: So like most recent TouKen fics, this was written in retaliation for the last chapter of Tokyo Ghoul. ****Not gonna lie, that ending hurt. I haven't felt like that since the Valvrave. They killed the mc too soon, before he could accomplish his goals, and took away one of my favorite pairings, Haruto x Saki.  
><strong>

**Damn.**

**Anyways, unlike those other fics this one is gonna be long, like hundreds of thousands of words. This will be a legit butterfly effect story about the impact and change Touka's presence in Kaneki's life has post Aogiri Tree arc. It won't stop at canon, changed canon because of the butterfly effect of course, I plan on continuing on. By that I mean I want Kaneki x Touka to get married,  
>have kids, and even open their own cafe shop. And I don't mean like some kind of epilogue but actual chapters about their lives as a family, with some action and drama of course.<br>**

**Of course those other fics weren't bad or anything, but as a reader myself I wanted a TouKen fic that I could really sink my teeth into, you know? Not one where two minutes into it I'm almost finished with it. Again they were good just too short.**

**Anyways, I'll wrap this up by saying while I think of myself as a good writer, I've never written a fic about such a dark manga like Tokyo Ghoul or a character that's unstable as Kaneki is so hopefully I'll do a good job. That being said, I always strive to be better so if anyone has suggestions or advice please feel free to point out.**

"Words"

_'Thoughts'_

_"Past words"  
><em>

(Noise)

* * *

><p>He was safe.<p>

That was all that ran through Touka's mind as they stood on a hill overlooking that damn Aogiri Tree base. She couldn't lie to herself, when her stupid brother Ayato taunted her how Kaneki was already dead, she lost it.

She went at her own brother with an anger she never thought she would direct towards him.

She couldn't help it.

Just the thought of that idiot dying and leaving her . . . it . . . . it felt like the ground gave away from beneath her. Despite only being apart of her life for a few months and despite how much she complained about how much trouble he caused her, Kaneki became one of the most important people in her life.

Touka couldn't even begin to imagine her life without that idiot.

She didn't want to.

That was why she was willing to go into enemy territory, with another enemy at their doorstep, to get him back.

Even if she had to go by herself.

Ironically, it turned out to be Kaneki who ended up saving her. Although, this Kaneki wasn't the same Kaneki that was taken away from her by that stupid fish face bastard.

From his jet black nails to his snow-white hair.

They completely changed.

But, what had changed the most were his eyes.

No longer was there that childlike innocence that made her want to both slap him with her Kagune and wrap it around him to protect him from the cruel world. No, they were fierce and glaring with so much anger and hate that made her shudder. Even when that glare softened when his eyes came upon her, they weren't the same. Touka wasn't even sure how to describe the look in his eyes. No longer were they big and doughy, like a child, naïve and shy.

Nothing like that.

The pupils were narrowed and had a haunted, murky look to them.

What did they do to him?

That was the one question Touka kept asking herself as she watched the half-ghoul stare down at his former prison.

"_He's probably in his 'hobby room'."_

"_Hobby room?"_

"_It's a torture play room building at the back of building five. I heard he's been spending all his time there lately. He's probably delighted with a new 'toy'."_

"_Yamori is a torture-loving pervert." _

_'No! NO!' _she didn't want to think about that.

She didn't want imagine what that **BASTARD** did to Kaneki.

It made her sick just thinking about it.

It made her hate herself for being so weak.

Really HATE herself for not being able to protect him.

Fuck!

That was her damn job, how could she had screwed up so badly?!

It was so simple!

Protect him!

She's been doing it since that day in the alley.

That's how it's always been from the beginning.

That's how it was supposed to be.

But, it wasn't.

Because, she was too weak to protect him.

She fooled herself into thinking that the few small fries, shitty Nishiki being the smallest, she had dealt with were anything to brag about. She just really started practicing fighting again when she began training Kaneki. Her human life really took up her time before he came into it, stumbling, crying like the child he truly was.

So, because of her human life, she stopped practicing, she got weak.

How else would her baby brother been able to kick her ass so badly?

And who came to save her?

Kaneki.

A new Kaneki, but still Kaneki.

That wasn't supposed to happen.

It was supposed to be the other way around.

And yet here they were, standing on a hill with the wind gently blowing all around them, Kaneki saying some crap about leaving Anteiku.

The hell?

Was he serious?

Hey, thanks for saving me bye.

Really?

Of course she knew this was important to him, that was obvious to her and everyone around, the look in his eyes held nothing but determination.

Determination and . . . .

But, still, he couldn't wait?

He couldn't ask them all for help?

Stupid Kaneki.

Then, to make things worse, he told her that he didn't want her to go with him, wherever the hell that idiot was going. Oh sure, he tried to do it nicely, kinda like the old Kaneki would, going on about exams and shit but the meaning was the same.

Whatever the hell he planned on doing she knew it was gonna be dangerous and stupid.

Did he really think that she was gonna leave his back to someone else but her?

Let alone that weak gorilla of a ghoul Banjou?

She didn't even want to get started on _Tsukiyama._

It was obvious to anyone who knew the freak that he was just waiting for a chance to eat him.

Who would stop that food-pervert from doing it?

Banjou?

Ha!

And the other ghouls that were in Banjou's group didn't seem like they could do much either.

Did he really think she was gonna leave him with no one reliable to watch his back, especially after what just happened?

Hell no.

The last ten days had been hell for her. The feeling of pure anxiety that settled in the pit of her stomach was agony. She couldn't sleep, she couldn't keep her coffee down, she had to always be doing something because if she didn't her mind would begin to stray.

And if it strayed it never failed to go towards Kaneki and what might've happened to him.

Too many scenarios.

Too many nightmares.

She was NOT going through that again, and that's exactly what would happen if she let him go without her.

That's why she was happy that Kaneki seemed to feel bad about his rejection of her, forcing him avert his eyes, something else the old Kaneki would do. With his eyes averted it gave Touka the opportunity to leap forward and throw a face shattering punch.

He'd be fine, his healing ability was something else.

Touka's only concern at the moment was giving that dumbass a piece of her mind.

* * *

><p>In all honesty, Kaneki should've saw that punch coming. As long as he knew Touka she always had a quick temper and was rash enough to let it control her actions.<p>

Yeah, that was his mistake.

But, despite being punched off his feet, that action was a relief and reassuring.

After ten days of hell and eye-opening experiences, the last thing he wanted to see was the beat and broken Touka he saw when he saved her.

Ayato was lucky Touka still cared for him.

If she hadn't, he wouldn't have gotten off so easily, but his death would've hurt her and he couldn't do that.

Shaking the stars from his vision, Kaneki could feel the bones in his face mending themselves together. He couldn't really say the punch hurt, not after his time with Yamori, but it definitely made Touka's feelings known.

Unfortunately for him, she wasn't done.

As he tried to stand up from his slumped position against the tree Touka punch him into, yes she hit him that hard, he felt her hand clench around his throat, lift him in the air, before slamming him into the tree.

He really should've saw this coming.

"Who the hell do you think I am?!" her eyes bled black and red as they bore into his murky own. "I'm not some damsel that needs to be brushed off to the side to be protected! Don't get so full of yourself!"

"Touka, I-"

"Save it!" any of his protest was cut short immediately. "Fuck, you used to be smart! You're really gonna leave your back to _Tsukiyama_?! The fucker that tried to EAT you?! You trust _him _over ME?! Are you fucking kidding me?!"

Touka couldn't help the hurt that crept its way into her voice while she verbally laid into Kaneki. Everyone who was watching by the sidelines easily picked up on it but said nothing as they continued to watch the scene play out.

It was best to steer clear of a pissed Touka.

"Of course not, Touka! I just don't want you getting hur-"

"Save it! I'm not some little girl, I can protect myself! I'm coming with your dumbass and I _dare_ you to try to say no!" with one last thrust, Touka slammed him into the tree again, cracking it, before stomping off into the shadows.

Kaneki didn't try to catch himself as his body slumped to the floor once again. He merely let out a sigh along with a tight, sad smile as he watched Touka stalk off.

Her words were like a punch to the gut, and hearing the hurt in her voice was like having his insides gently scrambled.

(Crack)

Kaneki didn't mean to hurt her, he would never hurt Touka if he could help it.

His decision to leave her out was to protect her.

He didn't want his selfish actions hurting her or anyone from Anteiku in any way shape or form.

It wasn't an easy decision for him to come to.

Kaneki had felt a huge sense of relief when Touka began to volunteer herself to come along. Having Touka by his side felt similar to when he was a kid and used a nightlight to go to sleep. There was this reassuring feeling that he got from knowing she was there at his side.

But, he proceeded to **twist** and **cut** that feeling apart so he could push her away.

Touka was right though.

She wasn't a girl who needed to be protected nor did she want to be.

She was fighter and would be the second strongest in the group right after him. But, her strength didn't compare to the reassurance her very presence alone brought him.

"You should've expected no less from her." looking up, Kaneki saw Renji staring down at him with his arm reaching out.

With another tight smile, Kaneki took his hand and stoop up.

"Yeah, I guess I deserved that." his eyes drifted back towards the shadows and even though he couldn't see her, Kaneki could feel Touka glaring at him. "Sorry about this. You all risked so much to rescue me and the first thing I do is leave. On top of that I'm apparently taking Touka with me as well."

"Is this important to you, Kaneki?" not being one for much words, Renji cut straight to the point.

"Yeah, I need to do this."

"Then the manager will understand."

"Thank you." with a sigh, Kaneki ran a hand through his messy white hair before looking around. "We should get out of here."

A few minutes later, Kaneki and the others met up with rest in a small clearing in the forest. The rest being the manager, Kaya, Hinami, and Banjou's group.

The moment Hinami's eyes set upon the half-ghoul she considered an older brother, they lit up with pure joy.

"Onii-chan!" a smile that belonged more to the old Kaneki made its way onto his face as Hinami broke away from the others and barreled into him. "I'm so glad your ok!" he was too happy to see her to question and worry about her being in such a dangerous place.

He trusted the manager's judgement.

"Sorry for worrying you, Hinami." Kaneki placed a hand on top of her head as the little girl buried her face into his chest.

His heart almost broke when she began to wail, tears soaking his shirt.

"It's good to see you safe, Kaneki." stepping forward, the manager placed a hand on Kaneki's shoulder while giving a warm smile that hid the sadness he truly felt for Kaneki.

It didn't take decades of earthly experience to noticed the look in Kaneki's eyes and the change that had overcome him. Kaya who was a few steps behind the manager gave a sad smile at the scene.

They were too late.

"Thank you. All of you." he gave everyone around him another one of his smiles, forced and pained, so different from before. "Thank you for coming to save me. I'm sorry for causing all of you so much trouble."

"Don't start getting all emotional." Nishiki cut in before glaring at Tsukiyama. "I was just repaying you for saving Kimi, that's it."

Smirking, Kaya stepped closer towards him.

"You're such a tsundere."

Kaneki couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at their interaction.

It felt like years had passed since he last saw them.

And he would be leaving so quickly.

As much as he wanted to go back to the way he used to live, Kaneki couldn't bring himself to do that. It would feel too weird and out of place to try to fit in to the old Kaneki's life, like putting on someone else's skin.

He couldn't go back that life, not yet.

He had questions he needed answered.

He had beans that needed to be **plucked.**

Kaneki couldn't get the manager and everyone else at Anteiku into more of his troubles.

They had done more than enough for him.

He needed to tell the manager.

No time like the present.

"Manager there's something I need to tell you."

"It can wait until tomorrow." the old coffee shop manager interjected. "You've been through a lot Kaneki, you need to rest."

Kaneki opened his mouth to protest but couldn't find the energy to.

He was tired.

Incredibly tired.

It showed on his face, the utter exhaustion that seemed to run deep into his soul.

"Rest sounds good."

Kaneki let out a sigh, half listening as the manager offered Banjou's group to stay over at Anteiku.

He would need to have Tsukiyama find them a place to stay.

He only planned on staying at Anteiku until tomorrow and no longer.

He had no time to waste.

Eventually, they began moving through the forest, Hinami refused to let go of him and wrapped her arms around his waist before tucking herself into his left side.

Despite her anger, Touka quickly fell right into step beside him to his right.

That's where she would be from here on out.

If Kaneki didn't like it, well, he could go fuck himself.

She was NOT going to make the same mistake again.

She would protect him.

No matter what.

"Hm?" turning towards Touka, Kaneki gave her a questioning look as to why she draped her cloak over his shoulders.

"You were shivering like were gonna freeze to death, idiot." with her arms crossed, Touka mumbled her response.

"Was I? I didn't feel a thing." his eyes drifted to everyone else for confirmation but . . .

Why was everyone looking at him like that?

* * *

><p>The ride back was a silent one.<p>

The manager and Kaya took the front two seats while Nishiki occupied the second row of seats by himself. In the back of the car was Kaneki himself, along with Hinami and Touka, their positions not changing from earlier. Hinami was still clinging to him while Touka, with arms crossed, glared out the window.

Pissed, but still by his side.

Banjou and the others were in Renji's car; Tsukiyama and Uta left disappearing into the shadows to go about their business.

Closing his eyes, Kaneki rested his head against the back of the seat and closed his eyes. The warmth Hinami and Touka's body were radiating was relaxing. He could feel his tension unraveling with their presence.

Kaneki decided to let his mind relax.

.

.

.

.

.

"One thousand. Nine hundred ninety-three. Nine hundred eighty-six. Nine hundred seventy-nine."

(Crack)

(Crack)

(Crack)

"Nine hundred seventy-two. Nine hundred sixt-."

"What the hell are you counting for?" Kaneki's eyes snapped open before he tilted his head in her direction.

"Huh?"

"Don't 'huh' me. Why the counting?" in Touka's opinion, she did a pretty good job keeping her voice snappy and not letting the dread she was feeling in it.

The moment Kaneki started counting the temperature seemed to drop as an ominous feeling filled the vehicle. Touka had never felt anything like that come from Kaneki. He always seemed to give off a warmth; it was like bathing in the sunlight.

Touka wondered how much of the old Kaneki would she mourn over.

"I, uh, just a habit I picked up I guess." shrugging, Kaneki tried to ease the concerned looks everyone, although Nishiki hid it, were giving him.

"What about the finger cra-"

"Touka, that's enough." her uncovered eye met the manager's through the rear view mirror. "Kaneki's been through a lot, he doesn't need you pestering him right now."

Touka opened her mouth to respond but couldn't find any words.

The old geezer was right.

She had screwed up, failed her job, and Kaneki paid for it. Now that he was safe, he didn't need to deal with her damn questions.

"Sorry." she mumbled as her eyes glanced his way.

"Don't worry about it."

Her head turned away from his smile.

It was a new one.

It hurt to see it.

She fucked up.

* * *

><p>It felt like a lifetime.<p>

Ten days had never been so long for Kaneki.

For some reason he thought Anteiku would've changed since the last time he saw it, but no it was still the same homey café.

He couldn't be any happier.

This was the place he wanted to protect.

To do that he would need to remove **all unnecessary weeds.**

(Crack)

(Crack)

"Are you gonna just stand there all night like an idiot or are you coming in?"

With another tight smile Kaneki followed Touka into the café.

There waiting for them were Enji and Kimi.

Much to Kaneki's surprise the second Kimi's eyes set upon him, she engulfed him with a hug at a speed no human should move at.

Strangely enough, he could actually feel Touka tense up.

"I'm so glad you're ok! I've been so worried!" he tensed at the unexpected hug but tentatively returned it.

"Sorry for worrying you, and sorry for dragging Nishiki into my mess." she must've been terrified with Nishiki caught up in something so dangerous, especially after the Tsukiyama incident.

Good thing Kaneki had sent him away.

Kimi was important to Nishiki.

(Crack)

And despite his foul mouth and their past, Nishiki had become someone Kaneki would protect.

(Crack)

That included the people he cared about.

(Crack)

Kaneki wouldn't even let Tsukiyama in the same block as Kimi.

Lost in thought, Kaneki didn't realize how dark his mode and expression turned, neither did he notice the looks everyone were giving him.

It was the same look he's been getting since they saw him.

Luckily for Kimi she was too relieved to see not only one of her saviors but the savior of the man she loved was safe to notice anything.

Scratching the back of his head, Nishiki stepped in.

"Alright alright leave the kid alone. He doesn't need you strangling him." with a hand on her shoulder Nishiki pulled his woman away from the half-ghoul.

"S-Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Kaneki was quick to reassure her. "I'm sorry for worrying you, all of you."

A sad smile crawled onto his face as he expressed his regret.

"Don't start getting all fucking sappy on us." that earned Nishiki a smack on his shoulder from Kimi.

"It's good to see you alive and kicking, Kaneki." stepping forward, the ghoul once known as the Devil Ape placed a large hand on the half-ghoul's shoulder. "You should get some rest."

"Yeah, I think I'll do that. Come on, Banjou, I'll show you where you all can sleep for the night."

With that, Kaneki and the surviving members of the former Anti Aogiri left upstairs. Enji was the next to leave, teeth clenched, fingernails digging into his tough skin, drawing blood.

Kaya sighed as she watched him stalk off to the back of the café, the sound of something breaking a few seconds later was heard.

"I'll talk to him."

As everyone left, Kimi finally broke down and started crying.

"What the- Kimi, what's wrong?!"

"W-What happened to him?!" between her wails, Kimi voiced her question.

Everyone left in the room, Touka, Hinami, and Nishiki, cringed while averting their eyes.

"So you noticed, huh?"

"Of course I-I noticed!"

Damn, Nishiki hated seeing her like this.

He wasn't the most touchy feely person but even he knew she needed a hug.

"How could I not! His hair, those nails, a-and his eyes!" with that Kimi broke down completely and buried her face into her boyfriend's shoulder.

She may not have known Kaneki all that well but she did know he saved Nishiki from being cannibalized AFTER he tried to eat his friend and kill Kaneki himself. On top of that he even came to rescue her, someone he barely knew, even if it put him in danger of being eaten himself.

He had a gentle, innocent soul that practically radiated warmth.

But . . . but the Kaneki she saw looked broken.

His eyes, they were . . . murky.

That was the only way she could begin to describe them.

It was heartbreaking.

Touka could taste blood from how hard she was biting her lip, unlike Kimi she felt more inclined to lash out and go on a rampage. She needed a release for all her pent-up emotions so bad that she felt like she was gonna burst if she didn't.

She swore on her life if that Yamori bastard somehow survived she would rip him to pieces with her bare hands. She would do it slow to like-

The sound of Hinami's sniffling drew her out of her murderous thoughts. Apparently Kimi's crying was infectious to the young ghoul.

"Come one, Hinami, let's go upstairs." placing a hand on the little girl's head, Touka gave the best smile she could muster up at the moment. "Hey, shitty Nishiki, take your human home."

"Show some respect for your elders, shitty brat."

"Whatever." rolling her eyes, Touka lead Hinami upstairs.

They needed to see Kaneki.

When they found him, he was leaning against a wall staring at the ghouls that were all collapsed on the couch in the room Loser was held in.

Strange, seeing as there were two other rooms with a bed in each one of them.

"They felt more comfortable being together . . . after everything they went through, I can't really blame them."

Normally, Touka would've snapped at Kaneki, saying something along the lines about him being too full of himself, thinking he could know her thoughts. But, she didn't have the energy for such a response, even if she was still pissed at him for trying to leave her behind.

"Yeah, whatever." instead she simply huffed and looked away.

"What about you, onii-chan?" breaking his gaze from the group of ghouls, Kaneki gave Hinami his best smile.

"Other than the bad taste in my mouth, I'm fine."

A bad taste he would need to get used to.

(Crack)

"Bad taste?" tilting her head to the side, Hinami voiced her confusion. Touka herself couldn't keep her eyes from straying his way, curiosity eating away at her.

What did he eat?

Did they force him to eat human food?

Why?

Just so he could suffer?

Fucking bastards.

"It's nothing, Hinami."

" . . . . If you say so, onii-chan."

"Come on, idiot." Touka finally spoke up. "You can stay at my place tonight." she felt a surge of satisfaction when she saw his flustered reaction.

That's how the old Kaneki would've reacted.

"Huh? Y-You're place? I don't think that's necessary. I mean there are extra rooms he-"

"I'm sure Hinami would feel better having you close tonight." and so would she; Touka was not letting him out of her sight anytime soon. "Right, Hinami?"

"Mmhmm." nodding her head rapidly with an enthusiastic look on her face, Hinami made a sound of agreement pass her lips.

There was no way Kaneki could say no to that face and Touka knew it.

Just as expected, Kaneki caved in instantly.

"Alright, if that's what Hinami wants."

Good, because Touka wasn't taken no for an answer.

She would drag him by his hair if she had to.

* * *

><p>Opening the door to her apartment, Touka let the other two inside.<p>

"You two are gonna need to change." Touka sighed as they stepped into the living room. "Especially you, Kaneki." not only was he wearing that damn Aogiri Tree cloak she lent him, how he didn't know he was shivering when he was doing it so _hard_ was beyond her, but he was also in nothing but bloody rags.

"I would like to but I don't have anything to change into."

"Wait here." mumbling, Touka stalked off to her room.

While Touka was a girl she tended to dress in a tomboyish way, so she should have a few things that he could wear. It didn't hurt that they were about the same height and Kaneki was rather skinny. Although, she would admit, to herself only, that he was finally putting on some muscle. Not enough to make him too large for her clothes but enough to look rather-

She froze and reddened instantly.

Where did THAT come from?

"Touka?"

"It's nothing." not turning around due to the current color of her face, Touka shook her head and continued towards her room.

Kaneki and Hinami stood there silently for a few seconds before Hinami abruptly tackled him onto the couch.

"H-Hinami?"

"I'm so glad you're ok!" just as before the young ghoul buried her face into his chest. "I was scared I'd never see you again!" Kaneki smiled sadly down at her as he patted her head.

With everything he was being put through by Yamori, Kaneki had never thought what the others must have felt during his ten-day disappearance. It was apparent more than ever how much of a burden he was on everyone.

But, that would change.

(Crack)

He would change.

(Crack)

He would be strong so he could protect those precious to him.

(Crack)

(Crack)

Yamori and Rize had opened his eyes to how ones lack of ability led to tragedies.

(Crack)

(Crack)

He would not-

"O-Onii-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Are you ok?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Opening her mouth, Hinami shook her head before smiling.

" . . No reason."

Right now nothing mattered other than the fact that she was with her onii-chan and onee-chan.

Both safe and alive.

"Hinami, go get ready for bed it's way past your bedtime." glancing at the clock on the wall, Kaneki saw it was well past midnight.

"But, I'm not tired." both Kaneki and Touka couldn't help but chuckle at the young ghoul's pouting face. "Onii-chan, please?"

"Touka's right, you need to go to sleep." placing her hands on her hips, Touka gave Hinami a smug smile as if claiming her victory.

"I'm not a little kid, I don't need a bedtime." puffed cheeks accompanied her earlier pout as she continued to resist.

"Hinami, you know who says that?" Touka began before Kaneki finished.

"Little kids."

"Onii-chan and onee-chan are both mean." the two that seemed to be acting like parents at the moment watched in amusement as Hinami stalked off to her room.

"Here." with her usual bluntness, Touka tossed a black shirt and blue pair of basketball shorts at Kaneki's face.

He couldn't contain his smile from under the clothes.

He might have changed but it was good to see the same old Touka.

"Thanks, Touka."

"Just make sure you take a shower before you put those on."

"Right." with that reply, Kaneki gathered the clothes, gave Touka a smile that was more of akin to the old Kaneki, and made his way to the shower.

Once Kaneki disappeared from her sight, Touka flopped herself onto her couch and let out a long sigh.

_'These last ten days,' _another sigh escaped her lips. _'have been the longest ten days of my life.'_

She couldn't contain the unladylike snort that she released.

_'And all because of that idiot.' _

Who would've thought Kaneki would be such an important part of her life. So much so that she was willing to leave everything she had made for herself behind just to protect that troublesome guy. While she didn't know any details, Kaneki hadn't really talked much unless spoken to, she knew he was gonna get into a lot of crap and she needed to be there to make sure he didn't fall in too deep.

It was pure instinct, Touka didn't even need to think about it.

Kaneki was going into a dangerous situation?

Well then so was she.

And there was nothing anyone could say to stop her.

Not even that lying idiot.

She wasn't the type of girl who let anyone tell her no anyways.

She took what she wanted anyone be damned. Why her life revolved around that idiot, she had no idea. All she did know was that the last ten days were hell for her. The thought of losing him felt like losing her father and bratty brother all over again. She wasn't going through that again if she could help it. Even if that meant leaving everything behind.

Although, if Kaneki thought their soon to be absence was anything more than a short stint then he had another thing coming. She would beat the crap out of him and drag him back if she had to if he didn't willingly return when he accomplished whatever he was trying to do.

And he would accomplish it.

He would accomplish it and make it out alive.

That was a promise she made to herself.

Touka refused to let another part of her life be taken from her again.

Never again.

"Touka?" hearing Kaneki's voice, Touka's eyes snapped open as she drew her attention his way.

It looked strange, seeing Kaneki dressed in her clothes.

Apparently, Kaneki thought the same, judging how he was nervously scratching his cheek with a familiar sheepish look on his face. That expression was one of the biggest reliefs Touka's felt since, well, a few hours ago.

He had changed, that much was obvious, painfully so, gut-wrenchingly so, but at the same time she had seen flashes of the Kaneki she knew. Touka was honestly scared he had changed completely when she first saw him, the idiot just looked and _felt_ so different, it was as if he had been gone for years and had been through hell.

What could've-

"Touka, you ok?"

"What? Yeah sure." Touka was more thankful for the distraction of her thoughts, allowing her to quickly push them away.

Those questions didn't matter.

He was alive and safe that was all that mattered at the moment.

Whatever happened in the future would be dealt with then.

"Come on." Touka stated as she passed Kaneki towards her room.

Her action earned a confused look from the half-ghoul.

"Um, where are we going? I thought I would be sleeping on your couch."

"Well, you thought wrong." with a roll of her eyes, Touka responded to the nervous Kaneki. "You'll sleep here tonight."

"W-What?! I can't sleep there! It's not appropriate!"

Touka found great amusement in Kaneki's reaction.

It was such a familiar one.

Wide eyes, red face, and the stuttering.

An eighteen year old acting like a pubescent thirteen year old.

Classic Kaneki.

Half a second later, Touka realized exactly why Kaneki reacted the way he did. She then promptly turned red herself, from anger not embarrassment she told herself, and quickly responded.

"That's not what I mean, idiot! I- We- Don't flatter yourself!" with a shout, Touka shoved Kaneki into her room with enough force for him to fly and land on her bed.

Classic Touka.

"So," he began not really sure if he should be afraid of the glaring ghoul or laughing from her flustered look, "what did you mean?"

"What I-!" cutting off her angered shout in fear of waking the hopefully sleeping Hinami, Touka took a deep breath and steadied herself. "You can use my bed tonight, I'll sleep with Hinami."

"But Tou-"

"No buts." raising her hand, Touka abruptly cut Kaneki off. "It's no big deal. Besides, you need it more than I do."

She doubted he had a bed to sleep in when he was with those bastards. She had to actually cut herself off from saying those words off, not wanting to remind Kaneki of the past days. Hell, she didn't want to think about it and she didn't even go through whatever the hell those **fuckers **put him through.

"Touka, are you alright?"

"What? Yeah, why?"

Damn, she was getting distracted a lot lately.

"Well, look." following his finger, Touka turned to look over her shoulder only to be greeted by the sight of her own kagune, glowing and pulsing.

It actually looked angry.

"The hell?"

When did she do that?

She couldn't remember trying to bring it out.

All Touka remembered being so fucking angry then-

"Touka."

"What?!"

Kaneki didn't answer, he simply pointed once again.

Following his finger once again, Touka saw that her kagune had hardened and looked ready to strike.

What the fu-

"Whatever." shaking her head, she was too tired to deal with this crap, Touka recalled her "wing" before letting out another sigh. "Today was a pain in the ass." with those words, Touka slumped to the ground and rested her back against the side of her bed.

"Yeah, today was definitely not the best day." Kaneki couldn't help but agree with her; it was a bad day.

But, definitely not his worst.

Those words were unspoken yet the pair could tell they were thinking the same thing. That feeling wasn't something they could explain and in fact they didn't even give it a second thought.

"..."

"What?" even with her back towards him, Touka could feel his hesitation to speak, the words right at the tip of his tongue.

It was a skill she picked up after she met him.

"Well, I was wondering if you were going to leave, not that I mind the company."

Kaneki definitely didn't mind her presence.

It was worlds better than being alone.

Alone.

Trapped.

Hurting.

(Crack)

Helpless.

(Crack)

Weak.

(Crack)

"Stop that." despite what she wanted, Touka's voice came out as more of a croak then her normal snappy tone.

It was hard to talk right when she felt like she had a lump in her throat. Touka didn't know why but every time Kaneki cracked his fingers she felt nothing but dread rise in her.

She felt like puking.

It just didn't feel right.

"Sorry." judging by his tone, Kaneki wasn't really trying to do it, and that just made it worse.

For what seemed like the hundredth time, Touka sighed as she closed her eyes and leaned her head back against her bed.

"Just . . . try to get some rest."

"I'll try."

Despite his words, Kaneki wasn't sure if he could go to sleep despite how tired he really was. There was this . . . . feeling in his head that just wouldn't let him relax enough to surrender to unconsciousness. The best way he could describe it would be as a pressure in the front of his forehead.

He knew the feeling well.

It was something that was born and grew as Yamori had more of his "fun"...

(Crack)

...with him.

There was no way for him to truly describe it, all Kaneki knew it was there and he doubted it would go away.

Of course, that wasn't the only reason Kaneki couldn't fall asleep.

There was one more.

It was simply too strange being in Touka's bed.

Even without a ghoul's nose, Kaneki could smell her scent permeating his nostrils and alighting it aflame with a sensational tingling he wouldn't have thought was possible. For a moment, the half-ghoul thought that maybe he had obtained a liking towards ghoul flesh from eating Yamori and Touka's scent was stimulating his urges, but he discarded that idea when he compared the sensation he was feeling to the one he felt when he followed the scent of human flesh, eventually leading him to Nishiki and ending with Touka saving him.

But, that sensation couldn't compare to the one he was feeling.

It was completely different and . . . . better.

It was soothing.

Without a second thought, Kaneki buried his face into her pillow, breathing in her scent even more.

Luckily, Touka was too lost in thought to notice his actions. Kaneki knew he shouldn't be doing that, knew he normally wouldn't, but there was this urge inside him telling him to take in the scent, to memorize it, to appreciate it.

What the hell was going on with him?

With that, any relaxation he was experiencing because of Touka's scent vanished.

"Hey, Touka?" deciding he needed a distraction, Kaneki choose to bring up something he had been meaning to bring up since she laid into him earlier.

"What?" with her eyes still closed and head leaning backwards, Touka responded to Kaneki.

"Are you sure about this? Leaving with us I mean?"

Yet another sigh escaped her lips.

"I'm not leaving with 'us' you, brat, I'm leaving with you." maybe it was because she was so exhausted or maybe because it was of his abduction and the sheer terror she experienced throughout that time, but Touka couldn't find the energy to respond with her normally snappy, she would admit bitchy, reply. "Someone needs to watch your back." her voice tensed slightly at her last sentence but apparently Kaneki hadn't noticed.

Good, today wasn't the day for that.

"There's Tsukiyama." Touka's fists clenched along with her teeth at those words.

"You mean the bastard that tried to _eat _you?" her closed eyes opened into a glare that she shot straight at him for those words.

"W-Well there's Banjou as well."

A snort resounded through the room as she rolled her eyes.

"That weakling?"

"Hey, Banjou's a good guy, and is more than willing to protect his people even if it costs him his life." after seeing how much the giant of a ghoul truly cared about his group during his stay at Aogiri Tree, before Yamori got his hands on him, Kaneki couldn't help but come to his defense.

"I never said the guy was a bastard, I said he was weak. Or did he somehow change that since I last saw him getting his ass kicked by you?" with a raised eyebrow, Touka questioned the half-ghoul even though she knew the answer.

"There's also Ichimi, Jiro, and Sante they're pretty good when they work together . . . . . . But, from what I've seen they can't activate their kagunes."

She couldn't hold back the laughter that welled up within her.

"So, let me get this straight. You got Tsukiyama who wants to eat you whenever he gets the opportunity. Banjou who besides looking like a gorilla can't do anything, and three ghouls that can't even activate their kagunes? What the hell were you thinking? Are you trying to get yourself killed."

" . . . When you put it like that . . . ."

"You're an idiot." shaking her head in disbelief, Touka continued speaking. "I'm going with you, that's that."

While Kaneki would admit he hadn't thought things through all the way, he also thought Touka was making the same mistake.

"Are you really willing to do this, Touka?"

"Oh, you son of a-"

"Just hear me out for a second." despite the anger that was practically flowing off Touka, Kaneki's voice didn't waver one bit and held a firmness that was too unlike him, the old him.

So, she listened.

"I don't know how long we'll be gone for, we can be gone for years."

"Yeah, so?"

"What about school? I don't want you to drop out after trying so hard over the years."

"I can finish school online, or get my GED."

Well, that was true, but that was just an opening that apparently Touka hadn't understood.

He'd have to broach the subject directly then.

"What about Yoriko?"

Kaneki could feel Touka's entire body tense at his question before pressing.

_'Looks like I'm not the only one who didn't think things through.'_ Kaneki mused to himself as he watched Touka. "Like I said before, I do plan on coming back but I don't know how long will that take. Are you willing to put the life you made for yourself on hold for possibly years."

His words echoed through her mind, bouncing back and forth, gaining momentum and hitting harder the next time.

Was she?

Was she willing to throw, temporarily, everything away?

She had worked so damn hard to build herself a human life that was stable.

What would happen if she left, for possibly years?

Would it still be there when she came back?

Would Yoriko still be there?

Would she move on and make other friends?

Would she be hurt by her for leaving?

Too many damn questions.

What should she do?

What would happen if she stayed?

What would happen to Kaneki?

She had said it herself that he had no one reliable to watch his back out there. His backup would either be a gluttonous snake in Tsukiyama, or kagune-less ghouls.

That idiot would get himself killed without her there.

_'Same old. Same old.' _

Every time she looked away from that brat he was getting caught up in something dangerous.

Seriously, what's with him?

Did he get hexed by some voodoo priest or something?

Whatever.

Could she really let Kaneki go out and throw himself into all the crap that was the ghoul world?

Could she really continue going to school, working at Anteiku, smiling with Yoriko knowing he could be getting himself killed?

Her eyes closed, head rested back against the bed, and suddenly, she wasn't in her room anymore.

She was laying against wall, beaten, broken, helpless, as they took him away. She wanted to scream, to have her "wing" rip out of her shoulder, to have it cut down his kidnappers, to wrap it around him and protect him because he was so damn innocent.

He was like fucking baby deer learning to walk in a forest full of lions. Lions that were starving and simply waiting to devour him when he did learn to walk and made his way too close to their clutches. Like some cruel joke, cutting him down just as he was moving forward.

No, she couldn't leave him alone.

She just couldn't.

What the hell was with him?

What was with her?

She used to be one of those lions.

Why was she so set on protecting him?

She thought and thought but couldn't come up with a damn answer.

She didn't know why but she just felt this urge to be by his side, to have his back.

_'Damn, stupid Kaneki.'_

Maybe she was the one that was hexed.

"Yes," if it meant protecting his dumbass, "I can do it."

" . . . . Ok." after a few moments of silence, Kaneki responded. "Touka."

"What?"

"Thanks." the thought of having Touka by his side was definitely reassuring, especially with the flaws she had pointed out about his decision.

He couldn't ask for anyone better to have at his side.

"Whatever." with her resolve strengthened, Touka decided to ask her own question. "What's the plan anyways? What are you trying to do by leaving?"

She had been wondering that since he had made the damn statement.

"I have questions that I need answered."

Well, that was fucking vague.

What questions could make him leav-

"I need to know why Dr. Kanou turned me into a ghoul."

All thoughts ceased in Touka's mind when she heard his words.

" . . . . Hah? What the hell are you talking about? Wasn't he trying to save your life?"

From what Touka knew, the doctor made a call in the heat of the moment to save Kaneki, but from what he was saying . . . .

"No. From what I was told he knew Rize was a ghoul and purposely transferred her organs to me. This wasn't just some coincidence."

One thought went through her mind at that moment.

THAT FUCKING BASTARD!

It was one thing if it was an accident and he was just trying to save Kaneki's life, but if it was intentional . . .

Why?

Why the hell would he do that?

For what reason had Kaneki had to go through so much crap.

He didn't deserve anything that happened to him since he became a ghoul, so why was he a damn ghoul?

She needed to know.

She needed answers of her own, and if it was some stupid bullshit she would eat him alive.

"And apparently he's still doing it to others."

That, Touka didn't expect to hear.

He was doing this to other people?

The fuck was with this guy?

"Where did you learn all this?"

She had an idea, but then why listen to them?

"Aogiri Tree told me."

She figured as much.

"And you trust them?" she as hell didn't, but then again she only trusted a handful of people.

"I don't see a reason for them to lie to me." with a shrug Kaneki answered the question. "It's not like they thought much of me. They probably figured it was no harm in telling me, like some helpless human." that was a mistake Kaneki planned to capitalize on.

He wasn't the same weak boy he was when they paraded him in front of their leaders. He proved that by taking down Yamori and Ayato.

(Crack)

Touka grimaced at the sound.

"I guess. Is that all?"

"No." with a shake of his head, Kaneki was brought to his main objective.

Part of Kaneki contemplated keeping that to himself, not wanting to anger her once again, but decided against it. For one, if Touka found out he hid something from her that would really piss her off and another was, well, she deserved to know if she was going to go with him.

"I also want to destroy Aogiri Tree."

Nothing but trouble.

This damn brat was nothing but trouble.

Surprisingly enough for Kaneki, herself as well really, Touka didn't snap at him, instead she gave out a humorless laugh.

Damn, he was completely different now.

It was still so hard to believe.

He went from a baby deer to a lion himself, and apparently he had a taste for other lions.

Completely different.

"Why? For revenge?"

She didn't blame him if that was true, in fact she wanted to pay them back too, but the idea of Kaneki being motivated by revenge just didn't . . . . she didn't like it.

It would another reminder of how different he was.

Another reminder about how bad she fucked up.

After a few seconds of silence Kaneki answered.

"No, not revenge."

A breath Touka didn't know she was holding escaped past her lips.

Good.

That was good.

But, if not revenge, then what?

"Then, why?"

"They're too dangerous to let run wild. If they continue the way they are they'll force the CCG to step up their efforts."

"And that'll make things tougher for the ghouls, especially the ones that don't like to fight like Hinami."

"I can't let the 20th ward turn into a war zone just because of some power-hungry ghouls. All the hard work the manager did to create this peace here can't be destroyed. Even now it's already slowly crumbling away. They have to be stopped." Anteiku needed to be protected.

This place was his home, and these people were precious to him.

Kaneki would **devour anyone who tried to hurt them.**

(Crack)

Index.

(Crack)

Middle.

(Crack)

Ring.

(Crack)

Pinky.

(Crack)

All the way back to thumb.

"Hey." a smack to his chest snapped Kaneki out his newly and disturbingly acquired habit courtesy of Touka of course. "Stop that." her voice didn't come with her normal fire yet again, I was hard to when she was smacked yet again with how badly she failed him.

Touka remembered now.

That finger cracking . . . . . that bastard Yamori did that the day he took Kaneki.

Something was not right when you pick up a habit from the fucker who beat the hell out of you, while she was getting her ass kicked by her little brother, before kidnapping and doing whatever the hell to you he fucking did.

She wanted to know.

She needed to find out what happened to him.

But, she really didn't.

She was scared.

Touka was petrified.

What with that ghoul she killed and Ayato told her about Yamori, she didn't want to imagine what Kaneki was put through.

"_...Torture-lov-"_

NO!

She couldn't.

She didn't want to.

"_...He's probably delighted with a new 'to-"_

So, why the hell is that all she can think about?!

Every time she closed her eyes different nightmares would haunt her.

_'Fucking Kaneki!' _

What the hell did he do to her?

Why did she care so much?

Her screw up when it came to protecting him was eating her alive.

The emotions she was getting hit with was insane.

How much she actually cared for him was insane.

Maybe she was insane?

"Nine hundred sixty-five."

(Crack)

"Nine hundred fifty-eight."

(Crack).

Touka's blood felt like ice in her veins.

She couldn't feel her fingers or toes.

"Nine hundred fifty-one."

(Crack)

The nightmares returned.

"_...He's a torture-"_

_'Damn! Damn! Damn!' _it was so fucking annoying!

Why couldn't her brain just stop thinking?

"Nine hundred forty-four."

(Crack)

Why did things have to turn out this way?

"Nine hundred thirty-seven."

(Crack)

"Stop it!"

She couldn't take it.

" Stop it! . . . . Just . . . stop it." her voice lost its strength and left nothing but a scared, trembling little girl.

"..."

Hearing Touka sound so hurt felt like a knife in Kaneki's chest.

He didn't like Touka sounding like that.

The Touka he knew was strong and ferocious.

Not the girl who was curled up like a ball, shaking with her hands clutched over her ears.

**Did she have a centipede in her ears?**

_'No, get it together.' _shaking his head violently, fingers twitching, wanting to dig into his own ears just to make sure, Kaneki scooted up behind Touka. "Touka?" he tried his best to use a soothing voice but even he could tell it didn't sound the way it used to.

Maybe that was why it seemed to have no effect on her current state.

"Touka." he tried again.

Nothing.

Trying a more hands on approach, Kaneki reached out and gently took her hands into his own.

Instantly, she started resisting.

"Touka, it's just me, calm down." keeping his hands firm yet not too forceful, Kaneki tried to calm the ghoul down.

"No! Let me go! You're a fucking liar!"

Liar?

What was she talking about?

"What are you talking about? When did I lie to you?"

"See?! You don't fucking care enough to remember! You told me you'd never leave me, but you were gonna leave just like they did! You're a damn liar! You don't care!" Touka had no intention of letting those feelings out, but her emotions were running wild and she couldn't control them.

So, when Kaneki started consoling her, she resisted, pulled, and screamed.

The pain of having those she cared about most leaving was just too raw.

Kaneki on the other hand was completely floored at her words.

It felt like he was hit by a truck.

_'She's right.' _Kaneki realized as his hands lost their strength, allowing Touka to pull hers away before wrapping them around her knees.

What she said was completely true.

He did say he wouldn't leave her alone.

And what did he try to do not even an hour later?

Leave.

Just like that.

He was going to leave and come back, possibly never.

Kaneki wasn't stupid, he knew that he could die and never come back.

What if that did happen?

How would that impact her?

He was hurting Touka and he didn't even know it.

It was obvious to him now that she had a fear of losing those close to her, just like he did.

How would he feel if he was in Touka's place?

.

.

.

.

.

He was an idiot just like Touka always called him.

With a sad frown, Kaneki slid down behind Touka, sandwiched between her back and the bed, before wrapping his arms around her shaky form.

"Don't touch me!" while tightening his hold due to her struggling, Kaneki pulled her against his chest.

"I'm sorry, Touka."

"Shut up! I don't wanna hear you and your fucking lies!"

His head dipped and his face buried itself into her shoulder.

While Kaneki normally wouldn't have done such an intimate act, to an angry Touka no less, he couldn't help it when he thought of how scared she was.

He just wanted to comfort her at the moment.

"I'm so sorry."

"I don't give a damn! Let go!"

"I won't leave you, Touka. I promise."

"Ha! A promise from a liar, like that means anything!"

"I mean it this time."

He truly did and thankfully Touka seemed to at least give his words a chance seeing as her struggles slowly lessened.

" . . . . . . How do I know you're not lying?" her tone was soft as she tentatively placed her hands on Kaneki's forearms, her instincts caught between pulling his arms away from her and holding them closer.

"I'm not." the conviction in his voice was his proof but Touka was a hurt and stubborn girl.

That wasn't enough.

"Prove it." her grip tightened.

"I- . . . . I'm not sure how to."

". . . . Just . . ." her bottom lip bled as her teeth bit down on it, " . . . don't leave me."

Damn it, she couldn't think of a way for him to prove his words that didn't involve actual struggles that would test them.

She would need to trust him.

"I won't. No matter what, I'll never leave you alone. That's a promise."

At another time, Touka would've never been caught being so emotional, let alone admitting she couldn't handle being alone, she was a strong girl and took pride in that, but that bastard did something to her, she knew it.

Her emotions were boiling over and spilling out all in front of Kaneki.

She had never felt so vulnerable.

And . . . she had never felt so comfortable and safe then when Kaneki squeezed her harder while burying his face in her hair.

She didn't even know who she was anymore.

All she knew was that she believed him and would make damn sure that he kept his word.

" . . Good . . . . I'll kill you if you lie again."

There, that was more like her.

Judging from the chuckle from behind her, Kaneki thought the same as well.

"Idiot."

"I know."

Relaxing into his body, Touka slid her hands along his forearms until they were resting upon his own hands. A frown followed after when her eyes zeroed in on his black nails.

She didn't like them.

They were like another statement on how he changed.

A part of her hoped that they were painted for some weird reason but she knew that made no sense.

Who kidnapped someone and painted their nails?

She knew it was stupid and yet...

Her fingers found one of his thumbs, lifting it until it was closer for her to see. Her eyes glared at it before she began scratching at the nail with one of her own. Her actions accomplished nothing except increasing her glare in frustration.

Kaneki himself watched in amusement over her shoulder as she ceased her scratching and proceeded to bend his thumb backwards and push the skin back so she could get a better look at the inside of the nail.

It was just as black on the inside as it was on the outside.

"Tch." she was starting to get pissed off.

Maybe if she . . . .

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna rip your nail out."

Kaneki couldn't help but blink in surprise at her random statement.

" . . . Why?"

"I wanna see if it'll grow back normal."

Kaneki doubted it would, seeing as they grew back black when they regenerated with his fingers and toes, but he never planned on telling anyone what happened to him, let alone in detail.

So, instead he decided to let Touka satisfy her curiosity. Also, he couldn't lie, Touka looked rather cute when she was messing with his thumb. She almost looked like some small woodland creature that found something that caught its attention.

"Sure, go ahead."

He had been through worse anyways.

"I'll do it on three." she stated as she took his thumb nail between her pointer and thumb. "On-" before she could even finish her first word Touka yanked out the nail in a flash.

He should've saw that coming.

Not that it mattered; having his nail pulled out, especially so quick and smoothly, felt like nothing more than prick of a needle.

"You ok?"

"The air hitting the skin feels weird, but other than that I'm fine."

Nodding her head at his words, Touka drew her attention back towards his thumb.

A second later a black nail appeared.

"Damn." she didn't hold out much hope for that to work but still . . . damn.

"Guess I'm stuck with these then."

"You're gonna look like some emo guy with these things." adjusting her hold on his hand, Touka held it up so she could see all his digits. "We should paint these."

"Paint them what? Natural nail color?" he couldn't help the smile on his lips.

It had been too long since he talked to Touka, let alone about such mundane things.

It was nice.

"I don't freaking know. Do I look like some girly girl?"

"No." Kaneki chuckled, the thought of her being one was pretty funny though. "You're anything but a girly girl."

"Damn straight." she huffed before Kaneki decided to get back on topic.

"I'm going to keep them the way they are."

That was not the answer Touka was hoping for, but it wasn't like she had a say in the matter.

It was his body after all.

"The hair too?"

Could he at least giver her that?

"Yeah, the hair too."

Damn again.

"Why?" turning her head around to get a good look at Kaneki over her shoulder, Touka brought up a question she wanted answered.

Why would he want to keep his hair and nails the way they were?

They made him look so . . . different.

So darker.

"As a reminder."

"Of what?"

"My lack of ability. When I look at my nails and hair I'll remember what could happen when I'm not strong enough."

Kaneki had no idea the impact his words had on Touka, too lost in thought to even notice her stiffen at them.

Those words hit Touka like a train.

A reminder.

Not just for him but for her too.

This guy really knew how to piss her off even if he wasn't trying.

But, as much as she didn't like the idea of more reminders of her failure to protect him, maybe that was the punishment she deserved?

A constant reminder to let her know what happens when she sits on her ass and does nothing to get stronger. If she was weak the people she cared for could be taken away from her and she wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

She would be reminded that every time she looked at him.

Like A-

"What about your hair?" her thoughts were cut off by Kaneki's words, words she didn't see coming at all.

"What about it? I'm not dyeing it to look like some old lady like you, old man." her response earned a chuckle from Kaneki.

"No, that's not what I meant. Besides, blue hair looks best on Touka."

"Then what the hell did you mean?" that time her voice held her normal snappy tone because fuck him for the fluttering feeling that she felt in her gut, complementing her like she was some kind of girl.

Yes, she was a girl but not a _girl _girl.

She wasn't supposed to be complemented on her looks.

It felt weird.

"What I mean," his pale hand reached up and held a strand of her hair, and fuck him again because the feeling just grew stronger, as he spoke, "is your is gotten longer-"

"No really?" her sarcastic tone wasn't lost on him.

In the past, Kaneki was somewhat nervous when it came to Touka's brand of "banter", more so at the beginning, but now he couldn't help but find her attitude amusing.

Amusing and-

"Stop chuckling, dumbass, and finish what you were saying." like a good boy he did as he was told.

At least that hadn't changed.

As far as she knew.

"What I was wondering was if you were growing it out." Touka couldn't keep her eyebrow from rising with curiosity.

"Growing it out?" her hand reached up to hold a strand of her hair herself as she thought over his words for a quick second. "Nah, more like not having time to cut it since I met this idiot who does nothing but get in trouble."

" . . . Sorry for causing you so much trouble."

Touka bit her lip to bite back, literally, a stream of curses that wanted to flow out.

She wanted to punch herself right in the mouth.

She knew the moment those words left her mouth that she had made a mistake.

_'Dumbass.' _

She was a dumbass.

A dumbass that needed to draw an idiot out of his growing depression, which he was diving into at a terrifying rate. Touka could feel the despair fill the room, so much so she was surprised she couldn't see it.

Damn, this guy was gonna be a lot of work.

"It's whatever." with a shrug and a bored sigh, Touka leaned herself back into him (_fucking shit _there goes that feeling again) before letting her head tilt back onto his shoulder as she stared at her ceiling. "At least life's not boring with him around."

Fortunately, her words seemed to have their desired effect as Touka could feel his body relax behind her just a little.

Seeing an opening, Touka decided to press it.

"Why are you asking about my hair anyways?" not taking her eyes off her ceiling, Touka pulled Kaneki from his thoughts.

Hopefully, she could distract him from getting all gloomy again.

"Well, I just . . . ." she couldn't hold back her small smile at his hesitation; she was sure he was scratching his cheek as well. "thought Touka would look really pretty with long hair."

.

.

.

.

.

What?

Did Touka hear him right?

Her?

Pretty?

Her?

Touka had never thought of herself as pretty, never tried to make herself appear so. She was a snappy, sassy girl who was really deep down a tomboy at heart. She'd still rather dig up bugs instead of shopping or makeovers and crap.

She hadn't been called pretty since shitty Nishiki's girlfriend.

But, she was just a dumb human and Kaneki was . . . . Kaneki.

Whatever the hell that meant now; she seriously doubted it meant the same thing as it did a week and half ago.

Turning her head to get a look at his face, Touka realized something.

Shit they were close.

Close as in their faces were inches from each other, which made sense seeing as she was resting her head back on his shoulder, and fuck was it comfortable.

Had she ever been so close to him before?

The only time she could think of was when she ate-

No.

NO!

She was NOT thinking about that either.

Because, if she thought about that she would remember his tast- Damn it she was thinking about it.

It had taken her weeks to get his taste out of her mouth. She had tried everything from eating, drinking coffee, to even trying _human_ food, hoping something would wash his taste away. But, none of that worked as his taste still sat in her mouth, lingering, as if mocking her, tempting her.

He tasted so good it actually pissed her off, not like it was hard to do that but still. She could only imagine it was what humans called sweet, having no clue what that flavor was because she was a ghoul. His taste set her taste buds on a ride that was probably comparable to a crackhead getting their fix. Touka had never used the shit but she had seen what people act like on it; Ayato thought it was hilarious she thought it was stupid. But, if the feeling was the same or even close to the same then she didn't really blame them.

Touka could actually understand Tsukiyama's obsession with Kaneki after tasting him.

That just pissed her off even more.

But, why?

Why was he so . . . . . delicious?

Was it because he was a half-ghoul?

But, from what she had heard, ghouls taste even worse than human food.

So, shouldn't he taste bad?

At least a little?

Or did the combination of the two make some kind of . . . . perfect ghoul fuel.

God, that sounded stupid.

But, still his taste was addicting.

If time hadn't eventually let his taste finally leave her mouth, Touka was pretty sure she would've either eaten him again or ripped out her own tongue.

"Um . . . T-Touka?"

Hmm?

Why was he stuttering?

Whatever, she could use the distraction.

Touka could practically taste him again.

"What?" that's what she wanted to say but it came out muffled and strange-sounding.

Why was that?

"W-What are you d-doing?"

What was he talkin-

Her eyes shot open once she finally realized that she wasn't "practically tasting" him.

No, she was sucking on his thumb, savoring the blood that spilled over when she ripped out his nail.

Once realization set in, Touka's widened and face flushed, making her look incredibly cute to Kaneki, who was shocked and embarrassed as well.

Before he knew it, Touka was rushing out of the room, the days events lost to them.

For the moment at least.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: For those who are curious when I was talking about Kaneki's eyes and how they were "murky" well, that was the best way I could describe how they looked after he escaped. Anyone who read the manga and saw how his eyes looked when the others saw him should know what I'm talking about.  
><strong>

**Murky was the only word I could think of.**

**Hopefully you all enjoyed that chapter. I know Touka seemed out of character but my excuse for that is that with everything that led up to that night, her emotions and everyone else's were running high. On top of that Touka to me seems to be a lot like Kaneki when it comes to losing people; they both fear it. There's another reason for why she and Kaneki seemed ooc but I'll explain that in time.**

**As for the chapter itself, it was merely a wrap up of the Aogiri Tree arc. The next chapter will continue the next day, Hinami convincing them to bring her, a talk between Kaneki and Kaya (I want a older sister younger brother relationship between the two) Touka saying bye to Yoriko, and them leaving. **

**That's the basics.**

**Now, there's a few specific things I want to change amongst others.**

**1. I want Yamori and the Bin brothers to have survived the CCG raid on their base.**

**They reason for that is I want Touka some time in the far future to have a confrontation with Yamori, and as I shown already, she will be PISSED when she finds him. As for the Bin brothers I want them to be rivals with the half-ghoul twins, who will eventually join Kaneki, but that's also in the future. **

**2. I want to switch Kaneki's first and last name. Like I said before I want Kaneki and Touka to get married eventually and Touka Kaneki sounds weird. Touka Ken on the other hand sound right. So, Ken will be his last name.**

**3. I want to make Touka a year older so she's only half a year younger than Kaneki instead of a year and half.  
><strong>

**Not sure how Touka's only in her second year in highschool and it graduating. As far as I know Japanese highschool goes three years. **

**Anyways, just so you all know I'm going into detail about Kaneki and his groups time during the six month timeskip. It'll focus on Kaneki's slow descent to madness (yes, even though Touka's there he will still go crazy) their relationship and its growth, and Touka's increase in strength which will effect what happens when I get to canon. I have a few power ups in mind for her but most of them will come as their relationship, which is key, grows.**

**I'll say now that I'm not good at making OCs so if anyone wants to give some out so I can use in the future feel free to tell me. **


	2. The Rules to Hunting

**A/N: Chapter two is here. This honestly took longer than I hoped. I was trying to put it out during Touken week and I was making good ground but I'm not sure, I just slowed down. **

**Speaking of Touken week.**

**Who the hell decides when it's Touken and how do I get this kind of power? I mean a bunch of stories just started coming in just like that. I would make every week Touken week personally.  
><strong>

**But anyways, I wanted to address a few things about this fic to clear things up. The first is about how I describe Kaneki's eyes as murky. If you haven't read the manga then you probably don't know what I'm talking about, so I copied the link to two pages onto my profile from the manga that might clear things up. It's the top two and you should understand what I mean when you read those pages. **

**The bottom two links on my profile have to do with my use of bold letters in this fic. When I use bold for Touka it's out of rage but for Kaneki well it's darker. You'll see when you read the bottom two links. Look at how the outline of word bubbles get darker and you can tell the tone does too. Hopefully those links will help, but you might not imagine the same tone I do when Kaneki's words are written bolder. Not sure. **

**But anyways, have you all read Tokyo Ghoul Re? Fucking great. The way Kaneki seemed to take over during the fight with Nishiki, I'm freaking glad Kaneki's still crazy. And the way he says "right" is just damn. I gotta use that in this fic too. And he did the finger crack and grabbed his chin the next chapter. Like I said, I was totally waiting for those.**

**But most of all, he's finally gonna meet Touka again! No idea how that's gonna turn out.**

**And am I the only one that thinks that Hinami joined Aogiri Tree as a spy? Maybe to find the manager.**

* * *

><p>There weren't many things that could leave Kaneki completely and utterly dumbfounded.<p>

Confused?

Sure, but not dumbfounded.

While Kaneki didn't have much talent in general, he was a smart kid and was very adept when it came to solving things. That being said, Kaneki's brain, **his** **broken brain, **couldn't get itself started, not after what had just transpired.

One moment he and Touka were having a heart to heart of sorts, growing far closer than he had expected, and the next she was sucking on his thumb.

Literally.

Touka had literally started sucking on his thumb.

The moment he felt her soft lips enclose on his digit, he froze, and any words that wanted to leave his own mouth faded away when she began sucking and licking said thumb. He leaned over her shoulder in disbelief to see if that was actually happening, only to freeze once again as his cheeks reddened slightly.

The look on her face as she continued to suck on his thumb was adorable. It looked so unlike Touka but at the same time fit her face perfectly. Eventually, Kaneki was able to find his words and called out to her. He honestly expected her to punch him in the face when she snapped out of her . . . . whatever it was.

Thankfully, Touka seemed just as surprised by her own actions by her reaction. He would admit to himself that he missed having her so close to him, but it was to be expected she would leave after she came to her senses. He didn't know how to explain it but the feeling of holding Touka in his arms felt so . . . . right.

It felt good, so much so that he really didn't want to let go.

Was it because of everything that happened with Yamori?

Did his hallucination where he saw Yamori kill, **she died, it wasn't real but Touka died,** Touka cause these feelings?

Or were they there before and he simply didn't notice them?

"Ah." Kaneki sighed as he flopped back onto Touka's bed. "What a bother."

He had too many things on his mind.

Way too much.

In fact . . . .

**He could feel them wiggling and chewing up there.**

Pale fingers twitched frantically as they slowly drew closer towards his ear.

It was still there.

He knew it.

He could _feel _it.

He had to get it out. He had to get it out. He had to-

"Onii-chan?" with a quiet tap at the door, Hinami called out to him, unknowingly snapping Kaneki out if his trance.

"Come in." tilting his head to the side, Kaneki sat at the edge of Touka's bed, waiting for Hinami.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up, onii-chan." averting her eyes to the side, the young ghoul voiced her apology.

It was unnecessary in Kaneki's opinion.

"Don't worry about it, Hinami, I wasn't sleeping." wanting to reassure the girl, Kaneki did his best to smile.

A poor imitation of who he once was.

"Is there something you needed?"

"Well, onee-chan came into the room really flustered . . . ." Hinami trailed off keeping her gaze down at her feet the entire time.

Strange, she hasn't done that with him since they first met.

"D-Did she now?"

"Yes, is everything ok? Onii-chan and onee-chan didn't fight did they?"

"Fight? No. A fight with Touka would be much louder . . . . and violent."

"Onee-chan's not that bad." with a little giggle Hinami defended her onee-chan.

"Never said it was bad. Her temper is one of the things that makes her Touka. Imagine Touka being calm and cool like Renji or Kaya."

They both did just that for a few seconds before chuckling a few moments later.

The image was too funny.

"Is that all you needed or is there something else?"

"I-I just wanted to say goodnight." with a smile and a few drops of tears in her eyes, Hinami once again hugged Kaneki. "And I'm really really glad you're back."

Kaneki's smile was just a little more genuine as he patted the young ghoul on the head.

"Me too."

Although, could Kaneki really say he was back?

After all...

**...the Kaneki that was taken was weak.**

* * *

><p>It was fucking annoying.<p>

Kaneki was exhausted but he couldn't go to sleep no matter how hard he tried.

He just laid there, trying his best to ignore that pressure in his forehead on top of worries.

His worries weren't about himself of course.

Why would they be?

**After all, he finally saw the world clearly now.**

No, what his mind was occupied with was a certain blue haired ghoul.

Touka.

That girl was an enigma.

She put up a cold, aloof front that said "she didn't care", but that facade couldn't be further from the truth.

Kaneki was sure about that after getting to truly know her.

He knew despite her hatred for the doves, Touka shouldered the guilt of killing them, and the guilt of taking someone's loved one away from them.

It was funny in a morbid sense.

A ghoul that held a deep seeded hatred towards the doves couldn't hurt them without hurting herself.

Knowing Touka it probably pissed her off to no end.

The only reason Kaneki could think of that could make Touka feel that way was empathy, the ability to put oneself in another shoes; possibly taught to her by her father.

From what he could tell by Ayato's words, their father was more than likely a peaceful ghoul. If that was true it was possible he tried to instill empathy into them so they could see things from the humans perspective, instead of seeing humans as mere cattle to be slaughtered and fed upon.

Kaneki couldn't be sure if that was true, but if it was then their father was a good, **weak**, man. He seemed to succeed when it came to Touka, but Ayato was obviously a failure.

Looking back on it, Kaneki was definitely wrong about his first opinion about Touka.

She was a girl who actually cared more than she probably wanted to.

She was a girl who would walk through hell for the people she deemed important to her.

And . . . . was he dragging her through that hell?

He couldn't think of anything to refute that point.

Touka was going to follow him into the kill or be killed world of ghouls because he was throwing himself into it. He couldn't, and deep down to his very core didn't want to, leave her because not only would there be hell to pay, especially after their talk, but Touka would just become more stubborn and follow anyways.

That left Kaneki in a dilemma.

He didn't want Touka to get hurt but that seemed impossible. They would be going against Aogiri Tree along with whoever got in their way, so it went without saying that they would get hurt along the way; he wasn't conceited about his strength and knew he wasn't unbeatable.

All in all keeping Touka from getting _hurt_ was impossible, but keeping her alive was a different story. Just because one got hurt didn't equate to dying necessarily.

That Kaneki could do.

That Kaneki would do.

But, the pressure in his forehead started to build ever so slightly, he still needed to get stronger.

He needed to prepare for what came ahead so he could protect Touka, protect her and everyone else.

He needed strength.

And to get that strength, Kaneki needed to **devour.**

But, he couldn't devour humans.

**Humans were weak.**

No, he needed RC cells, and while humans contained them there was another group that contained more.

Ghouls.

He needed to devour ghouls.

Like a switch being turned on, Kaneki rolled off Touka's bed, landing in a crouch that made him look like a feral animal if one saw him. He immediately grabbed his mask off the nearby desk before making his way towards the window.

A second later his feet, Touka had forgotten to get him socks, were touching down on the cold guard rail on the roof. Or at least, he assumed it was cold, he couldn't really tell at the moment. All Kaneki could really feel was a deep hunger from within him.

A deep hunger and the pressure in his forehead pulsing.

That was all Kaneki could feel right at that moment.

_'It seems so different.' _looking out toward the city around him, Kaneki couldn't help but notice how different he saw things.

Before being turned into a half-ghoul he always thought of ghouls as creatures of the night, beings that one would more than likely get struck by lightning before running into one. But, after his date with Rize, and being turned into a half-ghoul, Kaneki's eyes were opened.

To an extent at least.

Ghouls were everywhere.

They could be anyone.

One could be walking down the street and in an alley they just passed there could be a ghoul feasting on human flesh. With that realization, Kaneki began to see the city as something to be feared.

The more people the more of the odds of those people being ghouls, and while he wasn't completely human at that point, the thought was like a bath of ice water.

But, that was then.

Back when he was weak.

Now, the city wasn't something to be feared.

Why would it be?

After all, the city was full of ghouls.

A meal could be right around the corner.

* * *

><p>Kaya wasn't having a good day, not at all.<p>

That would probably explain why she was downing a bottle of vodka.

Yes, ghouls could get drunk.

They were more resistant but it could happen, as long as said ghoul was willing to suffer through the disgust before it took effect.

At the moment Kaya was willing to suffer through that discomfort.

It helped relieve the pain in her heart.

While she didn't broadcast her emotions left and right, unlike Touka, Kaya still had them, and at the moment she was feeling just one emotion.

Sadness.

With Touka it was guilt.

Enji it was anger.

But, for her, she was just sad.

The reasons were the same but the emotions weren't.

Kaya was simply sad for Kaneki.

She may not have talked to him a lot but she saw the young half-ghoul as a little brother just like Enji.

It was hard not to.

He was just so . . . . _innocent_.

So much so that it smacked one in the face when they met him.

Sometimes when she would see him interact with Touka, usually him being yelled at causing him to almost breakdown and cry, she would wonder to herself how was it possible for someone to be nearly two decades on the planet and still be so pure.

While most ghouls, even humans, would see such purity as something to be ashamed and embarrassed about, Kaneki was eighteen after all, Kaya thought otherwise. Yes, in the past, before she met the manager and was running around raising hell, Kaya would've saw Kaneki as the perfect prey.

But, now she was different.

Kaneki's innocence was no longer something she saw as a weakness.

No, it was something to be admired and protected.

Admired because the world was so cruel and dirty, so much so that she thought it was impossible to keep such purity clean through so many years.

And protected because the cruel, dirty world just seemed to love devouring innocence.

Kaneki was like a precious flower that managed to grow and bloom despite the blood and filth that surrounded him.

But, when she looked into those murky eyes, saw his pained, forced smile, it was painfully obvious that the flower was no longer pure.

It was now drenched in blood.

No longer would that flower bloom and grow from the water it needed.

Blood would be its sustenance that let it grow.

Into what, Kaya wasn't sure but it was a fate that Kaneki didn't deserve.

Her head tilted back as she chugged more vodka into her system.

It burned her throat like hell, she silently wondered if it was because she was a ghoul or that was just how alcohol was for everyone, but that was fine, she was feeling like crap anyway.

Going for another chug, Kaya's ears twitched as she picked up the faint sound of a window opening.

If it was someone breaking in then they just made the stupidest mistake of their life.

Kaya was not in the mood.

And at the moment she was willing to make someone suffer for that if they gave her a reason.

Standing up purposely, Kaya made her way towards the back door and into the alley. Scanning the skies she was greeted with the sight of Kaneki looking far to fitting for that mask of his.

It was as almost as if Uta knew.

He looked like a predator as he perched himself on the guard rail, scanning the horizon for prey.

A moment later he was gone.

A sigh escaped her lips.

"What are you up to, bookworm?"

A second later she was following downwind.

* * *

><p>A frustrated growl was muffled behind Kaneki's mask as he continued his run through the 20th ward's skyline. If he were to be honest with himself, Kaneki had no idea what he was doing. Without a ghoul's heightened senses, he really had no way of telling a ghoul apart from a human.<p>

Unless the ghoul showed off their kakugan or kagune of course.

The odds of Kaneki simply running across a ghoul like that weren't that high.

So, what should he do?

If he couldn't find any ghouls, should he . . .

**Should he hunt humans instead?**

There were so many of them, it wouldn't be hard to follow one until they were by themselves. Then he could-

No!

Placing a hand on his throbbing forehead, Kaneki quickly cut off his previous thoughts as he viciously shook his head.

He needed ghouls.

Ghouls equaled strength.

He needed strength.

But where?

Where could he find a ghoul?

It's not like he could've asked Touka for help.

He didn't want her to know about him cannibalizing other ghouls.

He didn't know how she would react.

He was honestly scared she would see him differently.

Disgust for eating her own kind?

He didn't want that.

No, couldn't have that no, no.

No.

No.

No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No.

His breath hitched as he suddenly thought up a question that smashed into his mind.

What the hell was that?

He had gotten stuck for a second, that was the best way to describe it.

That description did not do justice to what had just happened though.

He wasn't sure what just happened himself but he knew that it was something bad.

He had been feeling weird for a while now.

Strange . . . **why was that?**

Confusion was shown on the visible part of his face as he blinked owlishly before shaking his head.

No, he was getting distracted.

He needed to feed.

_'But where?' _another quick scope of the streets below did nothing to answer his question.

He still had no way to find a ghoul.

How inconvenient for him to not have a ghoul's sense of smell.

What a bother.

(Crack)

"Hunting isn't as easy as you thought, is it?"

In the past Kaneki would've frozen at being caught of guard, but that was then, and Kaneki wasn't the same as before. So, instead of freezing, the half-ghoul spun while throwing an elbow at where the voice was, right next to his ear.

He missed and before he could continue his assault, a voice stopped him.

"Relax, Eyepatch, it's just me."

He blinked and blinked again before his expression, and eyes, changed.

"Kaya? What are you doing here?" taking off his mask, Kaneki voiced his confusion.

"Just making sure you don't get yourself into another mess." her smile was similar to the ones they had received from him when he had returned.

It was strained and held pain and sadness.

When Kaneki had stopped, Kaya simply watched him in curiosity before she realized the half-ghoul was having trouble hunting. When she had decided to talk to him, before his frustration turned into something else, Kaya stalked up to him instead of simply calling out.

Probably not the smartest decision but, hey, she had always liked getting the jump on people.

As another reminder of his change, Kaneki attacked immediately after she had spoken up.

She dodged it easily of course; Kaneki may had gotten stronger, according to what Nishiki had told them, but he was still a pup to her.

But, his readiness to attack wasn't what had made the sadness in her heart grow.

No, it was once again Kaneki's eyes.

When he had turned around, Kaya was greeted with a pair of pupils that had narrowed down to a mere dot.

It made Kaneki look so_ angry _and_ aggressive_.

It was so sad.

That emotion was multiplied when confusion set into his features.

Those eyes.

Those murky, lost eyes that just screamed that Kaneki had went through something horrendous.

Kaya had met a lot of different type of people over the years so she knew that a person could change, she herself was an example of that, but she had never seen such a change that was as quick and drastic as Kaneki's.

The same question that had been tormenting Touka had also ran through Kaya's mind since she saw Kaneki.

What did they do to him?

"Thanks for the concern but," Kaneki started, drawing Kaya from her musings, "you don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself now."

There was no doubt in Kaya's mind that when she and Kaneki thought about him taking care of himself, they both were thinking two completely different things.

(Crack)

Completely different.

Whether it was good foresight or just Touka's stubbornness being a lucky hit, her decision to go with that little bookworm was definitely a good move on Touka's end.

Kaneki needed help.

One look into his eyes and anyone could tell that, but that kind of help was a long gut wrenching journey, and while Kaya, she was sure the others felt the same, was more than willing to help the bookworm, that wouldn't be possible.

He was leaving and she along with Renji and Enji couldn't go with him.

Their place was with the manager.

All they could do was hope for Kaneki and Touka to look after each other.

That and wait for them to return.

Kaya couldn't help Kaneki with his goal, but she could help him his current problem.

"I assume you're not hunting for humans." walking past the half-ghoul that had stiffened at her words, Kaya stopped at the edge of the roof and peered down at the people below. "No need to get all tense. I don't mind."

"B-But they're-"

"My own kind?" turning to face the confused half-ghoul, Kaya rose and eyebrow in amusement. "I've killed ghouls before, so what does it matter if you eat them? I've got no right to judge you. Besides, the way I see it, either way you go about it you're cannibalizing. It only makes sense you would rather eat ghouls after living nearly your entire life as a human."

They both knew that wasn't the real reason for his decision to feed on ghouls but neither breached the subject.

" . . . Thank you."

A small _almost_ gentle smile adorned Kaneki's lips.

"That's probably the most I've ever heard you say in such a short amount of time, Kaya. I feel honored." with a small joke, Kaneki let out a light chuckle.

"You shouldn't make fun of the person that's going to help, little bookworm." reaching out with a mock glare on her features, Kaya flicked Kaneki on the forehead.

"Help me? With what?" staring at the female ghoul with his disturbed eyes, Kaneki voiced his confusion.

With a nod of her head towards the streets below, Kaya answered his question.

"You don't know how to hunt ghouls do you?"

"Ah." Kaneki made a noise of acknowledgment while taking a position at Kaya's side. "I don't have a ghoul's sense of hearing or smell so telling the difference for me is impossible." his nervous chuckle and scratching of the back of his head almost resembled the old Kaneki.

That resemblance was ripped to pieces when he averted his eyes down to the streets while a grim frown made its way onto his face.

Kaneki looked like a man who had lived for far too long and was just utterly exhausted to his very core.

_'What did they do to you, little bookworm?' _

Disregarding her thoughts, Kaya quickly got back to the matter at hand.

"I wouldn't say it's impossible." turning away from Kaneki, the female ghoul returned her attention down to the people. "You just have to look for more subtle hints. If you look hard enough you can spot a few tells."

"I wouldn't want to be a burden-"

"Don't be stupid." Kaya quickly yet firmly cut Kaneki off. "No one at Anteiku has ever thought of you as a burden. We never have and we never will."

Kaya's words held nothing but sincerity in them, so much so that Kaneki could feel a warmth build up inside of himself.

But, despite her words and the feeling inside of him . . . . . Kaneki knew it wasn't true**.**

**He lacked ability, therefore he was weak, a burden.**

**No more.**

"Kaneki." feeling a hand on his shoulder, Kaneki's eyes widened as they returned to their previous state.

Their new previous state of course, murky and unfocused.

Why was Kaya looking at him like that again?

Just like before in the forest.

Like everyone else.

"If you plan on feeding on ghouls, you'll need to learn a few things about finding."

Well, Kaneki couldn't deny that.

" . . . So, ghoul hunting 101, is it? I never knew you were good at hunting."

Kaya's hand reached back behind her coat, pulling a black object to her face.

"Woof. Woof."

* * *

><p>"Before I show you how to hunt, there's one thing you need to know about hunting in the 20th ward."<p>

"And that is?"

"You never hunt any peaceful ghouls while you're in the 20th ward. All of those ghouls are under Anteiku protection. Hunt them and I'll have to knock some sense into you." her tone was both serious yet playful causing Kaneki to chuckle lightly.

"I'll remember that."

"Good."

The ghouls known as Eyepatch and Black Dog were longer on at the same location as before, having moved deeper into the ward to keep any of their activities away from Anteiku.

Kaneki didn't question her.

There was no need to.

While he wasn't the same naive, trusting boy he used to be, he trusted Kaya along with the other ghouls at Anteiku. They were the few he could still wholeheartedly put his faith in, knowing he wouldn't be betrayed.

If one thought he distrusted the manager because of Tatara's words then they were wrong. Maybe when he had heard the ghoul's accusations of the manager he had doubted the kind, old ghoul, but he was distressed and not thinking straight at the time.

Now, thinking about how he had actually doubted the manager, the man who brought Anteiku itself to his rescue, a sense of self-disgust rose up in him like vile in his throat.

Of course the manager didn't tell him anything about Dr. Kanou.

Why would he?

Kaneki at the time was weak and useless.

What would that information done for him?

Would he have gone to the doctor for answers?

Of course not.

Even if he had gathered the courage to confront the doctor, he wouldn't have found him, seeing as Yamori himself told him that he went into hiding. The information that Dr. Kanou had intentionally turned him into a ghoul would've done nothing but cause internal distress.

The manager had protected him.

Protected him because he lacked ability.

But, now things were different.

It was his turn to protect everyone.

"Now," Kaya began, drawing Kaneki from his thoughts, "one thing that could help you separate a human from a ghoul is their reactions to suitcases."

"Suitcases?" Kaneki's head tilted to the side before realization struck him. "You mean quinques."

"Exactly. Most peaceful ghouls that don't have great control over their emotions will almost always react in some way when they see a suitcase; it's a fear implanted in most ghouls by their parents when they're young. Their reactions can range from flinching, crossing the street, picking up their pace, and keeping their eyes focused on the suitcases. Of course, even non peaceful ghouls can react this way as well."

Kaneki couldn't help but let out a sigh.

"This isn't going to be easy, is it?"

"Is life ever easy, little bookworm?"

"No, it isn't."

He knew that better than anyone.

"As for the more violent and less fearful ghouls, they tend to show anger and hostility at the site of suitcases."

It made sense in Kaneki's opinion.

As he learned from his time as a half-ghoul, ghouls that blended within human society always needed to watch their backs and stay alert. One never knew when a dove was around the corner and doves brought death. And even if a ghoul managed to kill a dove in a confrontation, that would only bring more of them.

It wasn't a surprise ghouls would either fear or despise the quinques, the weapons that allowed the doves to kill a ghoul in combat, and since they were carried in suitcases, it was only logical to associate the two.

But still...

He let out a sigh

"Hunting ghouls isn't as simple as I thought it would be."

"You'll get it, little bookworm, don't worry." placing a hand on his head, Kaya ruffled his hair, earning a small smile.

It was a simple act but only a handful of living beings would be allowed by Kaneki to perform such an affectionate action. In the near future, ghouls and humans alike would find the act of rustling Eyepatch's hair as suicidal and insane, but Kaya and the others had nothing to fear from him.

He would never hurt them.

They were his precious people.

Of course, that didn't mean that Kaya messing with his hair wasn't a surprise to him.

But . . . it was nice, and so was spending time with Kaya.

It truly felt like he had an older sister.

A sister that was helping him hunt for other ghouls, but Kaneki would take any family he could get at this point.

"Look there." following Kaya's finger, Kaneki spotted what seemed to be a business man walking down the street with his suitcase. "Now watch that couple." the half-ghoul did as he was told and watched the couple walk down the street, clearly enjoying the night.

_'Must have been on a date.' _the first and last time he went on a date, **he ended up having his insides gently scrambled**, not a pleasant experience for him.

As Kaneki watched the couple and business man come closer and closer to each other, he saw the couple freeze for a split second before holding each other closer as they passed by the business man. Their nervousness was practically palpable as they kept their eyes trained on the suitcase, as if it would gobble them up any second.

**Maybe he should gobble them up?**

"You see? Their behavior wasn't very well hidden, they need some practice really, but that's the effect that the quinques can have on a ghoul."

" . . . . Right." Kaneki nodded before a question crawled into his mind. "You could smell they were ghouls even with all those other people down there?"

"Don't you know dogs are renowned for their noses?" despite the fact that she was wearing her mask, Kaneki could tell she had a smirk on her face.

"When I was little I always wondered what it would be like to have the senses of a dog, I'm almost jealous."

"Yeah, well, it isn't always a good thing."

"How so?"

"Let's just say humans need to learn how to control their sexual urges. That or take better showers."

Even with Kaneki's change there were certain topics that he still felt uncomfortable with. Those topics tended to be in the direction of sexual conduct and with Kaya's comment, he couldn't help but blush with wide eyes. Even his mask couldn't completely hide the blush as it made its way to the exposed parts of his face.

Kaya couldn't hold back a chuckle at the sight.

_'At least that hasn't changed.' _small blessings she mused.

"S-So, uh, is there more to learn about hunting ghouls?"

She couldn't lie to herself, there was a part of her that wanted to completely exploit that "weakness" of Kaneki's and tease him, but she decided to show him some mercy.

She'd do it some other time.

"Follow me." with that, Kaya took off, Kaneki right behind her.

Eyepatch and Black Dog were on the move again.

* * *

><p>As Kaya and Kaneki sprinted across building to building, one thought ran through her mind.<p>

_'I thought I was supposed to be the ukaku type.' _while Kaneki wasn't faster than her, he was still rather quick for a rinkaku type ghoul.

In fact, he was quicker than Touka.

He jumped off a building, twisting and flipping through the air so much so he actually reminded Kaya of Touka.

_'What was the saying?' _Kaya smirked as she took to the air as well, albeit in a less impressive manner. _'Imitation is the most sincerest form of flattery?'_

It wasn't lost on the ghoul that Kaneki's flight looked distinctively like Touka's.

How cute these pups were.

Banking to the right and jumping off a guard rail, the two ghouls flew across a street before landing on a water tower. They were currently at a residential area that held a number of high-rise apartment buildings.

They would stop there.

Time to continue the lesson.

"There are two main places ghouls usually live at." Kaya began drawing Kaneki's undivided attention. "This one is high-rise buildings. Do you know why ghouls like to live near large buildings?"

Contemplating Kaya's question, Kaneki's head lolled to the left and to the right with dead eyes before he stopped and turned to Kaya.

"Doves." his response earned a nod from the Black Dog before continuing. "Even if a dove can kill ghouls with their quinques they're still human. There's no way they could keep up with a ghoul if they took to the roofs."

"Got it in one."

Kaneki didn't stop, he had a question himself.

"But, these type of apartments tend to be nice, wouldn't the ghouls that live in places like these be more peaceful?"

"Oh? What makes you say that?" he was right of course, which wasn't surprising, the bookworm had always been smart, but she wanted to hear how he came to his conclusion.

"Well, to stay in places like these a ghoul would have to have put in a lot of effort into their human life, I can't see ghouls like the ones in Aogiri Tree living human lives to this extent."

After all, being a ghoul doesn't earn money, a job earns money, and to get a job that pays enough for a nice place like the apartments around them a ghoul would need the necessary paperwork and education.

That took effort.

"You're right for the most part. Ghouls obsessed with fighting normally don't have human lives, and if they do it's almost always to the bare minimum. Those ghouls usually stay in the other place I was talking about earlier. But, the ghouls that blend into human society enough to live in high-class places aren't always peaceful, and when they're not, they're dangerous because their crafty. I'm sure you can think of a few ghouls like that."

" . . . Rize and Tsukiyama."

"Wolves in sheep's clothing would be the best way to describe ghouls like those." Kaya interjected. "They might not be the strongest but they're one of the most intelligent, and intelligence can be more dangerous than strength. Remember that."

He would.

* * *

><p>Ghettos.<p>

Every place had them.

Didn't matter what continent, country, state, city, or even ward.

There was always people who lived at the bottom of the barrel.

There had to be.

If there wasn't that would mean everyone was equal, and treating everyone as equal was against human nature.

After all, the smarter students got the better grades; him and his cousin, the son of _that_ _woman, _were examples of that.

The smarter students got into better colleges.

Then people who graduated with better grades from better colleges got the better jobs, thus getting more money.

The better looking boys got the attractive girls.

The weak got picked on while the strong didn't.

People were not treated equally.

That was something Kaneki could see clearly now.

If one lacked ability, they lacked the better parts of life itself.

That's just the way the world worked.

And those people who lacked ability were the ones he was staring down at.

Whether it was because they lacked education, therefore couldn't get a decent job.

Whether it was because they were criminals and needed to live in a place where they didn't stand out.

Or whether they were ghouls and just didn't put in enough effort into their human lives.

For whatever reason it may be, they lived in these places called ghettos.

"Depressing, isn't it?" hearing Kaya speak up, Kaneki was roused from his thoughts.

"Yeah." the half-ghoul sighed. "We're still in the 20th ward but the difference between those that lack ability and those that don't is so obvious."

The roads were unattended and filled with potholes.

Dogs, garbage, and the homeless roamed the street.

The homes were small, filthy, and falling apart.

Some were boarded up with wood to compensate for the lack of windows, while others had bars covering them for security.

"The doves don't focus much attention on ghettos, that's why wards one through four are almost unlivable. Only the strongest and craziest ghouls live there."

Now that Kaneki thought about, he did remember Uta saying the same thing about those wards when he first met him.

But, he couldn't help the curiosity that built up from Kaya's first statement.

"Why would the doves leave those wards alone if they're so dangerous?" it didn't make any sense to the half-ghoul. "Shouldn't they be more focused on those places because they're so dangerous? What about the humans living there?"

Listening to himself shoot off question after question, Kaneki couldn't help but think that he truly seemed like a little brother pestering his older sister.

"Those wards are like war zones, I can only imagine they don't want to risk losing dove after dove to try to quell those wards. As for the humans that live there, well, those humans could be considered the scum of their species. I doubt the doves really care for them."

"I don't understand why would humans live there if even ghouls can barely survive there?"

Kaneki was pretty sure if he really thought his questions through to himself he could answer them eventually but he didn't. Perhaps, it was because he liked the interaction he was having with Kaya that made him ask his questions instead of giving them some thought.

"Some humans and ghouls would rather die then get locked up."

"And if even doves won't go into those wards then there's no way regular cops would."

"Exactly."

Still Kaneki felt the doves were making a huge mistake by letting those wards go free. Sure, they kept doves from being thrown into a shredder; therefore, allowing them to live and carry out their duties; killing ghouls and saving humans. But, even if that were true, and even if they were content with letting the ghouls kill each other off, the ones that survived would be strong.

Dangerously so.

Kaneki truly felt that would come back to haunt them.

In fact, the half-ghoul wouldn't be surprised if Aogiri Tree recruited those ghouls.

**Maybe he should visit those wards himself.**

Devouring those ghouls would not only make him stronger, but would keep potential members away from Aogiri Tree.

Eating two birds with one bite.

"So, high-rise buildings and ghettos, huh?"

"Searching those places just give you a greater chance of finding a ghoul about anywhere you go, but like I said before if you're in the 20th ward stay away from the peaceful ghouls."

"And if I'm not in the 20th ward?"

"Do whatever the hell you want." a hand on his shoulder drew his attention away from the streets below and to Kaya's unmasked face. "Just don't do anything reckless, bookworm. Just because you have strength doesn't mean you can't be killed." seeing the look of genuine concern on the older ghoul's face, Kaneki was more than even sure that he needed to bring down Aogiri Tree.

**He wouldn't let anyone else be killed.**

(Crack)

"I'll remember that." Kaneki nodded his head before a small chuckle escaped his mask. "Although, I'm sure Touka will make sure nothing like that happens."

That earned a snort from Kaya.

"Yeah, because Touka and trouble are something new to each other."

"Ah, I guess you're right about that one." Black Dog's sarcastic statement earned another chuckle, albeit a nervous one, from Eyepatch.

A moment later Kaya's phone buzzed, indicating a text.

Kaneki watched as Kaya read the text before replying with a small smirk on her face.

"Perfect timing." she muttered before slipping her ghoul mask back on before putting her phone away. "It seems a trouble making ghoul didn't learn his lesson. That was his last warning. Follow me." without waiting for a response, Kaya took off yet again with Kaneki right on her trail.

"What do you mean by a 'trouble making ghoul'?" Kaneki questioned as pushed his hands off another guard rail before flipping like a ball in the air.

"Along with feeding and protecting peaceful ghouls in this ward, Anteiku also manages the feeding grounds of the non peaceful ghouls."

He was pretty sure he heard Touka mention something about that when she saved him from Nishiki. He had just been too terrified at the time to really pay the information any mind though.

No one could really blame him.

He had been dealing with being turned into a half-ghoul _and _almost being killed.

"But, some ghouls don't like being told where and where not to eat. Us ghouls can be rather territorial when it comes to our feeding grounds."

"Nishiki said something similar." Kaneki muttered. "Although his exact words were 'Imagine you find your lover naked and broken and in the same place is a man you don't know, stripped from the waist down'."

"Figures." Kaya rolled her eyes as she and Kaneki overshot an entire building before landing on another. "That Nishiki, so damn vulgar."

"Hehe. Well, that's what makes Nishiki, Nishiki."

"I guess so." agreeing reluctantly, Kaya decided to get back on track. "Like I was saying earlier, some ghouls don't take well to Anteiku trying to keep them in line. Some of those ghouls will listen anyways but others are more stubborn. For those we have to put them in line time to time."

"Put them in line? How so?" Kaneki had an idea, but for some reason he couldn't imagine Enji or Kaya, well, killing.

He had only seen them at Anteiku and never once saw them show their ghoul's side. The most had been when Enji had mentioned his past as the Devil Ape, and even then Kaneki couldn't help but not think too much about it. Enji was always playful and good-natured while Kaya was calm and collected. It just seemed weird to think of them as killers.

It seemed he was still naïve.

"With force of course. That's the only thing that those type of ghouls listen to. " Kaya explained before continuing. "The manager's kind but he isn't stupid. If those ghouls don't learn the lesson the first few times then we have to put them down. Letting those ghouls do what they want will only lead to more trouble. Understand why?"

"I think so." Kaneki nodded before realizing Kaya was staring at him expectantly. "You know you would make a good teacher, Kaya."

"I'll be sure to remember that. Now get back to the question."

"Kind yet firm." that earned him another flick to the head. "Ok, ok . . . . Ghouls are extremely territorial so if they're not divided they'll fight, and if they fight they'll draw the doves attention. On top of that if you let ghouls feed on someone else's feeding grounds without disciplining them the others might either think it's ok to do so as well or they might begin to believe those ghouls are getting special treatment by not being kept in line. I doubt they'd react well to that."

"A mouthful but right again."

"Is that where we're going? To deal with one of those ghouls?" they had been moving for a good amount of time, and while, yes, Kaneki enjoyed flying through the air and spending time with the ghoul beside him, he couldn't help but be curious.

This side of Anteiku was really a side he had never been privy to. He had really only seen the human front of Anteiku. He had gone with Renji to pick up a corpse once, although he didn't do anything, but picking up a corpse wasn't the same as creating one.

"Yeah." Kaya responded to his earlier question. "This ghoul moved into the 20th ward a few weeks ago but he's been causing trouble. I gave him his last warning a week ago but-"

"He didn't listen."

"Basically. If he's going to die might as well put his corpse to use."

Meaning Kaneki had a ghoul to feed on.

"I see."

The throbbing returned.

* * *

><p>"Arrogant bastard. Taking his time like he owns the place." Kaya couldn't help but sigh as she and Kaneki watched from the rooftops as the hooded ghoul, shrouded in the alleyway's shadows, ate his meal. "This usually happens."<p>

"What do you mean?" taking his eye of the ghoul, Kaneki diverted his attention towards his teacher for the night.

"Young ghouls that come from more hostile wards think they can do want they want in the 20th ward because it's docile."

"But, didn't you say you already put him in his place a few times? Shouldn't he know he can't do whatever he wants?"

It seemed like common sense to the half-ghoul.

Seeing Kaya as her ghoul self, Kaneki couldn't help but get the impression she was a powerful ghoul.

So, wouldn't the ghoul that she had disciplined know that better than Kaneki himself?

Unless the ghoul believed he had grown strong enough within a week to defeat Kaya or anyone else at Anteiku.

**Unacceptable.**

No one would hurt them.

He would pluck anyone that tried to hurt them.

**He will devour anyone who tries to take away his place to be.**

(Crack)

"He's young, and ghoul or human, young pups do stupid things." Kaya knew that from personal experience. "Anyways, he's all yours. The kid had his chance. If you were able to deal with Touka's bratty brother you should be able to take this guy."

He could feel the throbbing grow stronger.

Without a word, Kaneki dropped down into the alley, a psychotic smile hidden by his mask.

It was time to feed.

The sound of his feet hitting the ground seemed to alert the ghoul of his presence.

A serious lack of awareness of his surroundings on his part.

"Who the hell are you?" standing up from his meal, the hooded ghoul turned towards Kaneki, clearly angered by another ghoul's presence. "You're a fool to think you could take my food from me of all ghouls."

"Kaya was right, you are arrogant."

"Kaya?!" finally the ghoul became aware of his surroundings and sniffed the air. Following the scent, the ghoul's head snapped up to the sight of Black Dog looking down on him. "You! Get down here you fucking mutt! I'm gonna pay you back for last time!"

"As fun as putting unruly pups in their place is," Kaya casually started, earning a snarl from the hooded ghoul, "my friend there is the one you should worry about. He doesn't look to happy either."

Indeed, true to her words, Kaneki did not look happy. Kaya could immediately feel his blood lust fill the alley when the young ghoul had threatened her. It would've been heartwarming how quick he was ready to defend her, not that she needed it, if it wasn't so sad.

The old Kaneki could never summon such blood lust outside of his ghoul instincts influence.

He was too gentle for that.

But, that Kaneki was gone.

(Crack)

Looking down at him now, Kaya couldn't help but think that he would look absolutely frightening to any ghoul who hadn't been around the block, so to say, like she had. With his black nails, pale unruly hair, eyes half lidded with his pupils shrunken to a vicious dot. All of that combined with that mask of his painted a truly nightmarish picture.

A picture fitting of a ghoul.

(Crack)

The finger cracking just added the finishing touch.

How could something so simple could be so . . . morbid?

"I'm not interested in your meal." hearing Kaneki speak, Kaya refocused on the scene below her.

(Crack)

"I prefer ghouls." with no hesitation Kaneki darted forward, his visible eye wide open.

Even though he was wearing a mask, Kaya could practically see the maddening smile on his face.

That poor ghoul had no idea what he was going against.

"You think you can eat me?" letting his single koukaku free, it slid up the back of right arm and molded onto his hand in the shape of a head of a sledgehammer. As Kaneki came within range, the hooded ghoul swung his kagune at the side of the half-ghoul's head only for him to flip over the attack. "You have no idea who you're messing with!"

Landing behind the ghoul, Kaneki had to step back to dodge another swing at his head. That was followed by three more swings and dodged the same way.

_'Slow.' _Kaneki thought as he stepped to the side as the attacking ghoul lunged forward with his kagune poised forward like a lance. "Is that it? I expected more with that mouth of yours."

"You-!" the ghoul never had time to finish his sentence, as the bottom of Kaneki's foot slammed into his face, launching him further down the alley.

_'Perhaps my standards are too high due to fighting Yamori and Ayato.' _Kaneki mused with a frown as he slowly made his way towards the cursing ghoul.

It made sense if he thought about it.

Yamori and Ayato were both high-ranking members of Aogiri Tree, a ghoul organization filled with battle hungry ghouls. On top of that he had seen a fight between even stronger ghouls after he had dealt with Ayato. It almost seemed unfair comparing other ghouls to Renji's, Uta's, and Noro's strength.

Yes, that explained why this ghouls ability was disappointing.

"You should've listened to Kaya when she warned you about feeding."

"Fuck you!"

Tilting his head to the side, Kaneki dodged a jab from the kagune before he plunged his hand right into the ghoul's stomach.

Just like Tatara did to him.

"Y-You fucker!" ignoring the ghoul's pained filled curse, Kaneki removed his hand before swallowing the flesh he had removed from the ghoul.

"Disgusting." he muttered as he ducked, dodging another wide swing from his meal's kagune; the ghoul really didn't use his kagune to its full potential. "Taste like . . . plastic soaked in toilet water."

In short...

"You taste like shit."

Kaya couldn't help but chuckle at the half-ghoul's words. She wasn't sure if Kaneki was intentionally trying to anger the soon to be dead ghoul, but he was doing a good job nonetheless.

With a roar of anger, the ghoul attacked once again.

Hopping to the side, Kaneki dodged the kagune as it stretched forward covering the distance between the two ghouls. It curved back around forcing Kaneki to jump up and towards the wall before pushing off it with his feet and towards the opposite wall.

"Persistent." true to his words the kagune continued its pursuit of him as he bounced wall to wall.

In all honestly he wasn't worried in the slightest. In fact, he was simply enjoying the feeling of he got from soaring through the air.

It was absolutely invigorating.

It was something humans could never experience.

Too bad for them.

Leaning backwards in the air, Kaneki dodged a strike directly to his face and let his body fall head first towards his target.

The throbbing had increased, pounding against his head, thirsting for his meal.

It was time to get what he came for.

The foolish ghoul, had no idea Kaneki had led him to sending his kagune far away from his body to keep it from being able to protect him.

As he drew closer, Kaneki let the bottom two of his kagune out before sending them straight at the ghouls knees.

Too fast for him to react, they tore right through.

"Ahhh!" as expected, Kaneki's meal screamed in pain.

_'We're making too much noise. Need to finish fast. Guess play times over.' _with that thought, Kaneki finally landed on the ghoul before taking a massive bite of the ghoul's neck, killing all sound besides wordless gurgles.

With a growl Kaneki pulled back, ripping flesh and spraying blood everywhere, so much so that his hair was more red than white.

Kaya couldn't help but shiver at the sight.

Not because of how gruesome it was, she was a SS rank ghoul after all, but because that's the little bookworm, so warm and innocent and now so cold and ruthless.

A person shouldn't be able to change so quickly and drastically.

But, he had, and Kaya doubted he would ever return to the person he used to be.

The sound of flesh ripping and blood splattering was a testament to that.

* * *

><p>The taste in his mouth was absolutely horrible but it easily made up for the lack throbbing at his forehead.<p>

It seemed that was how he got it to leave him alone.

"Hey." feeling a hand on his shoulder, Kaneki turned to face the masked Kaya. "We should get going. When you feed make sure you do it quickly. Ghouls tend to lose sense of their surroundings when feeding, and that gets more ghouls killed then you would think."

"I'll remember that." Kaneki nodded as he stood up from the remains of his meal; nothing but bones. "Anymore rules left to teach me Kaya-sensei?"

That earned a snort from the Black Dog.

"Just one more." she began as Kaneki followed the direction her finger was pointing to. "Make sure to clean up after yourself. Even if it's a ghoul's corpse if someone were to find the remains they'll think it's a human and call the doves."

"Ah." a sound of understanding escaped his lips.

Even if he wasn't eating humans the doves wouldn't know that, and the corpses would lead them to investigate the ward. That was unacceptable since he was in the 20th ward. Kaneki would not be the one to ruin the manager's and the other's hard work.

"I understand, but where should I leave the remains?" as he spoke, Kaneki began gathering the bones onto the remains of the ghoul's shirt and using it as a makeshift bag.

"We'll stop by a river nearby and drop them off there."

"What about the blood?" it was a valid question, seeing as the alley had bloodstains on the wall and ground.

It looked like a scene from a horror movie.

"There's nothing we can do about that. Come on let's get moving." with that said, Kaya took to the rooftops, Kaneki right on her tail.

A few moments later Kaneki was throwing the pile of bones into the river, watching them sink below the surface.

He had no idea the same thing was slowly happening to him.

"You probably shouldn't have used your kagune, especially since it wasn't really necessary."

Not too many ghouls could take out another without their kagune while the other used their own.

That spoke volumes of the young half-ghoul's strength.

"Why's that?" tilting his head, Kaneki looked at her questioningly with those haunted and disturbed eyes of his.

"Well, that is Touka's shirt you're wearing."

". . . . Damn it." he had completely forgotten about that fact.

Despite knowing what he was going to see, Kaneki turned to look at where his kagune released from, and true to his thoughts, two gaping holes were torn through the shirt.

That was not good.

Not only did he not want to see how Touka would react when she learned he ripped her shirt, Kaneki didn't care if he was stronger than her she was still scary, but above all else he couldn't have her questioning what he was doing. She obviously would be curious about why he was using his kagune, and he was never a good liar.

He needed to keep his cannibalism a secret from her.

Kaneki didn't want to see how she would react.

"The blood we could wash off the shorts," Kaya interjected, obviously amused by his reaction, and unaware of his true fears, "but I don't think Touka will take you messing up her shirt too well."

"You think she'll notice if I just wear another?" he was sleeping in her room, so hopefully she had another shirt similar to the one he was wearing.

"I don't think you have any other choice." shrugging her shoulders, Kaya gestured for Kaneki to follow her. "Come on. You can wash up at my place while I wash the shorts."

"Thanks, Kaya." she was truly saving him from the wrath of Touka.

"Can't have our little bookworm dying on us, can we?" taking her mask off, Kaya gave Kaneki a brief smile before they once again took to the roofs.

"I don't think she'll be that mad."

"It's Touka." Kaya replied. "Besides, she didn't sound to happy about you trying to leave her behind."

That had caught Kaneki by surprise.

"You knew?" landing on top of the roof of the café, Kaneki removed his mask and directed his surprised look towards her.

"It's not just a good sense of smell that dogs are known for." accompanied by her comment, Kaya removed her mask and used a finger to tap her ear.

"So you heard."

Kaya couldn't help but frown as she watched Kaneki's expression completely fall. It was the same deep, soul crushing frown he had unknowingly worn on his face throughout most of the time she had seen him since his rescue. Yes, there were times in that brief period of time where he had shown other expressions, but they had always seemed forced and pained.

It seemed that depressing frown was his new default expression, instead of his old nervous, cheerful one.

_'How sad.'_

"Bookworm." earning his attention, Kaya slid down and sat against the roof's guard railing before patting the spot next to her.

Blinking with his murky eyes, Kaneki did as he was told, curious as to what Kaya intended.

He did not expect her to wrap an arm around his shoulders, pull him closer, before she rested her head on top of his.

That didn't mean he didn't enjoy it.

It was obvious he did when he instinctively rested his head on her shoulder.

This HAD to be what having an older sister felt like.

It had to be.

"You don't need to get all depressed and guilted just because you're doing something for yourself." she began earning Kaneki's undivided attention. "This is your life. You don't need to live it any other way you don't want to. As long as you don't regret your actions then it's fine. Will you regret not going?"

"Yes."

His response held no hesitation whatsoever.

Kaneki needed to find Dr. Kanou.

He needed to bring down Aogiri Tree.

He needed to protect his precious place.

"Then it's fine. Just make sure you don't get yourself killed."

"Sounds like a good plan. . . . . . . C-Can . . . we stay like this? Just for a little longer?" even though he was embarrassed, Kaneki couldn't help but ask Kaya anyways.

He hadn't felt like he was feeling since his time with his mother. It felt similar but different then the emotions Touka conjured up earlier when he held her.

Nonetheless, Kaneki didn't want to let that feeling go just yet.

"Sure." with a warm smile on her face, the SS Rank ghoul known as Black Dog continued to hold the half-ghoul that in the future would be the infamous Centipede.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"You've been surprisingly caring tonight, Kaya."

"Hey." in mock offense, Kaya once again flicked the half-ghoul's forehead. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"No, I didn't mean you couldn't be caring. I just meant you usually keep to yourself and let people come to you if they need help." Kaneki was quick to explain himself.

"Well, there's a lot more to me then you would think."

"Really? Like what?"

He felt like a child asking to have a story told to him. Surprisingly enough though, he didn't actually care about that fact. After everything that happened with Yamori, Kaneki would've thought feeling such a way would be something he despised. He wanted to be strong and feeling safe and secure like he was didn't exactly make him feel like he could take down Aogiri Tree.

But, despite all that, he couldn't bring himself to care at the moment.

"Where do I begin?" Kaya mumbled to herself as she lifted her head off Kaneki's and looked up at the night sky. "Do you know I'm actually a SS Rank ghoul?"

"What? Really?" Kaneki couldn't hide his surprise even if he wanted to.

Nor could he hide the murky, haunted look in his eyes.

A constant reminder.

"Yeah. In fact you're looking at the leader of the Black Dobells."

"Black Dobells? Never heard of them. Who're they?"

"They're a ghoul gang I created. We used to run wild in the 20th ward, killing any ghoul that got in our way."

"Wow. I never thought you would be like that."

"Oh yeah, I was a real hell raiser back then." she hated to admit it even to herself but she had some good times back then. "The only ones that could stand in our way was that monkey and his Wild Apes."

"Monkey? Apes?" bringing his hand to his chin Kaneki muttered to himself before his eyes shot open. "You mean Enji?! He had a ghoul gang as well?"

"Yeah. They were just as crazy and battle hungry as we were."

"Incredible. He always says things about being called the Devil Ape but I guess I never gave it much thought."

"Not surprising really. Not with how he turned into such a big softie." imagining how that monkey used to be compared to how he was now, Kaya couldn't hold back her chuckles.

His change throughout the years was incredible.

But then again, the same could be said for her.

"So, if you two were so wild, what changed that?"

"The manager." once again a look of nostalgia overcame Kaya's features as she continued speaking. "He wanted to turn the 20th ward into what it is today so obviously he came to the me and that monkey."

That made perfect sense to Kaneki.

If the manager intended to quell the unnecessary violence in the 20th ward then of course he would go to the two leaders of the ghoul gangs that were causing most of the trouble.

"You know what the first thing I said to him was?" she couldn't stop the smile on her face even if she wanted to.

"No, but I have a feeling it wasn't pleasant."

"Don't talk to me so freely old man, or I'll kill you."

"You threatened to kill the manager?" despite anticipating her answer being something of the sort, Kaneki couldn't hide his incredulous tone.

He could never imagine anyone that knew the kind, old ghoul threatening him.

"He wasn't the manager back then, alright? Cut me some slack, damn." lowering her hands she had raised in her mock defense, Kaya let out a brief smile. "But yeah, I threatened the old man."

"What happened after that?" his curiosity was killing him at that point.

"He talked to me freely, I tried to kill him, and he kicked my ass."

"But aren't you a SS Rank ghoul? You had to put up a good fight, right?" he found it hard to believe that such a high-ranking ghoul would just get her ass kicked. It was one thing to lose but another to not put up a good fight.

"For my pride as a ghoul I'd like to say I put up a good fight but I didn't stand a chance. The manager is the strongest ghoul I ever fought. No joke."

Kaneki could see that.

While kind and understanding, the manager had always reminded Kaneki of one of those old men in mangas that Hide would show to him. Someone who had years of priceless experience from countless trials and tribulations.

"Who knew you and Enji were such big bad ghouls." that statement actually brought up a question to the half-ghoul's mind. "What happened to your ghoul gangs? Did you disband them?"

"No." Kaya answered with a wave of her hand. "We use them to help keep the ward in check. Who do you think texted me earlier?"

"Ah."

Kaneki had never given it much thought but Anteiku was a powerful force: a ghoul who could take down a SS Rank ghoul with apparent ease, three SS Rank ghouls, he couldn't see Renji not being one, Touka who was at least an S Rank ghoul, seeing as she defeated Tsukiyama, and of course himself.

He may be leaving and taking Touka with him but that didn't mean he wouldn't be there for them. That didn't mean he wouldn't defend and destroy for his ghoul family. In fact, that was partly why he was leaving.

"I wonder if my small group will turn into a ghoul gang like yours and Enji's."

"One day maybe. But, if it did, what would you do with it?"

"I'd use them to help me find Dr. Kanou, but after that I guess I'll just do what you two did and help keep the peace in the 20th ward."

"Good answer." with that said, Kaya retracted her arm from Kaneki's shoulder, stood up and stretched her back. "Alright, that's enough for tonight. Let's get you clean and then to bed."

"Yes, Kaya-nee." for what seemed like the hundredth time that night Kaneki earned a snort along with a flick to his forehead.

"Brat."

Kaneki was feeling better than he thought he would. Maybe it was because he got to spend time with Kaya along with getting to know her better, or maybe it was because he satisfied his hunger momentarily, freeing him from the throbbing in his head. Whatever it was, Kaneki finally felt like he could get some rest.

He felt, well, not good, but not as bad.

"Kaneki." said half-ghoul instantly halted his steps to the roof door and tensed; her tone and the fact that she called him by his actual name told him she had something serious to tell him.

"Yes?"

"Be careful." he opened his mouth to respond but was cut off. "The path your walking is a dangerous one. Eating ghouls is like a double-bladed sword. It can give you unimaginable strength but it can also destroy your mind. I know many ghouls that tried it and while some succeeded others lost themselves to it. Be careful."

"I will." with a firm nod Kaneki trekked down the stairs, Kaya's words echoing in his mind.

He would be fine.

While other ghouls lost himself to cannibalism, Kaneki wouldn't.

Because he strong.

He would be fine.

He was fine.

.

.

.

.

(Crack)

"Nine hundred thirty. Nine hundred twenty-three..."

* * *

><p>Touka wanted to die.<p>

Was she being over dramatic?

Probably.

Didn't change the fact that she wanted to die.

What the fuck was wrong with her last night?

Why was she so emotional?

Why was she so needy?

She didn't know what was worse: almost breaking down and crying, letting her feelings about him almost leaving here known, possibly letting him know she feared losing those she cared about, or letting him hold her.

Touka should've punched him in the crotch for that last one.

But, she didn't.

She couldn't.

She just felt so damn _comfortable _there against him, close to him. It was like that's where she was supposed to be, and that was fucking cheesy as hell. But, it wasn't like she could ignore the fact that being so close to Kaneki felt like a void she didn't even know was there being filled.

What the hell?

Why did she- How could- For what-

"Argh!" letting out a frustrated groan, Touka buried her face into her pillow while her hands pulled at her hair.

Her short hair.

Her short hair that Kaneki thought would look prettier if she let it grow out.

Instantly her face bled red.

Damn that shitty bastard.

She wasn't good with this kind of crap.

It was too emotional.

Like _emotional_ emotional.

Not like being pissed or annoyed, that she could deal with, but this, last night . . . . nope not her thing.

Rolling onto her back, her arms stretched to the side, the young ghoul let out a long sigh.

Good thing Hinami had woken up earlier and was out of the room. Touka couldn't really deal with questions of what was wrong with her, although Hinami would've said it in a nicer tone, when she didn't know that herself.

"Ah, screw it." she had bigger problems to deal with.

She'd just chalk it up to how crazy the last few weeks had been.

With that matter dealt with, ignored really, Touka reluctantly began to get herself out of bed. Normally she'd stay in bed longer, getting up before nine was insane for her if there wasn't something making her get up like school, but she figured it would be the last time for who knows how long she could spend time with everyone else.

Apparently, Kaneki and Hinami had thought the same because they weren't in her apartment. Shrugging, Touka got her self ready for the day before heading down to the café.

If Touka were to be honest with herself, she would say yesterday almost felt like a dream. It was almost hard to believe that just the other day, not even a full day, she was in a war zone between those fucking doves and the piece of fucking shit Aogiri Tree. But, now she was in Anteiku, and more importantly that brat was safe and sound.

Right?

Sure Kaneki was, well, absolutely terrifying when she saw him, but maybe he just needed time to adjust.

It was natural, right?

After he-

_"Yamori is a torture-loving pervert." _

_"It's a torture play room building at the back of building five. I heard he's been spending all his time there lately. He's probably delighted with a new 'toy'." _

_'Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!' _

He was fine.

Kaneki was strong mentally.

He dealt with being turned into a ghoul, he could deal with this too.

He.

Was.

Fine.

It was then that Touka stepped into the shop.

While Anteiku was still closed it was full with ghouls and one human.

The most senior members, the manager and Renji, were busy discussing who knows what behind the counter. Kaya, Enji, shitty Nishiki, and his human were drinking coffee off to the side, and Banjou and his group, she guessed she was apart of that group as well, were doing the same at another table.

But, the person she was looking for was sitting beside Hinami by the window, teaching her new words like usual.

Just like he always did.

It was at that moment that Kaneki turned to face her.

She was reminded why she was never an optimistic person.

Because that smile and those eyes, oh God those eyes, were like ice water straight to the heart.

How could someone's eyes look so . . so . . .

"Touka?"

"Onee-chan?"

Eyes widening even more than they were, Touka was brought out of her thoughts by the concerned calls of Hinami and Kaneki.

She got no relief when her eyes once again met Kaneki's concerned orbs.

Because even though they were concerned . . .

Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God.

She couldn't look into those eyes.

They just screamed: something happened to me, something happened to me, something happened to me, something happened to me, something happened to me, something happened to me, something happened t-

_"Yamori is a torture-loving pervert." _

_"It's a torture play room building at the back of building five. I heard he's been spending all his time there lately. He's probably delighted with a new 'toy'." _

"Onee-chan?"

Touka could hug the crap out of Hinami for calling out to her and pulling her head out of those damn thoughts.

But, she didn't do that, instead she apologized for being distracted.

"S-Sorry." putting all the focus she could muster, Touka did every fucking thing she could to push everything she was just thinking as deep into the back of her mind as she could and then pushed it deeper.

She was so focused on that she didn't notice the look Kaneki and Hinami gave each other. Neither did she notice Hinami bite her lip and look away from Kaneki as the young ghoul swallowed a lump in her throat.

Confused with Hinami's and Touka's plummeting mood, Kaneki could only tilt his head to the side before glancing at the others, searching for an answer.

.

.

.

Why was everyone looking at him with those eyes again?

While Kaneki was in confusion, Banjou was in understanding.

He knew exactly what Touka was going through. The smile and eyes she saw just a minute earlier was the exact one Banjou saw when the half-ghoul rescued him and the others from Aogiri Tree's holding cells.

The utter shock from seeing the drastic change in Kaneki's appearance and expression was mind numbing, and while he had no doubt the impact was harder on her, she knew him for more than a few days unlike himself, it was still a bitter pill to swallow.

He couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl, but he also greatly respected her for her willingness to follow and protect him.

Hopefully he could be of use to them.

During his own thoughts, Touka had managed to get herself together and joined Kaneki and Hinami at their table, and while she was glad to have a discussion, it was about a subject she really wanted to put off as much as possible.

"So, have you spoken to Yoriko yet?"

"Ugh, do we have to talk about that now?"

Damn Kaneki for bringing that up.

"If not now, then when?"

"I don't know. Later?" she really wanted to put it off as long as possible.

Touka had never thought she would find herself in this situation. She had tried to so hard to maintain her human life, the thought of having to say goodbye to it, even temporarily, was something she never gave any thought to.

"We're leaving today, Touka. Later is at most a few hours."

"I freaking know that." her voice came out more as a mumble, already feeling exhausted even though she just woke up.

The thought of the conversation she was going to have with Yoriko and the damned reminder of how messed up Kaneki was, those eyes were burned into her mind, had sucked all the energy out of Touka, leaving her feeling old and worn down.

Damn, life was a pain in the ass for her.

"Fine. I'll text her and tell her to meet me . . . in two hours."

Kaneki let out sigh due to Touka's procrastination.

"Well, unlike you, I'm going to talk to the manager right now."

"Yeah, yeah. You were a teacher's pet growing up weren't you?" her off-handed statement caused Kaneki to turn around.

" . . I helped the teachers when I could but I wasn't a teacher's pet." his response earned a giggle from Hinami and a snort from Touka. "I wasn't."

"Keep telling yourself that, old man."

"Whatever." with a roll of his eyes, Kaneki continued on his way towards the manager.

But, damn, what was she going to say?

Obviously, saying something like "I'm gonna go with Kaneki, remember him? That shy guy you thought was my boyfriend? Well, he's not my boyfriend, I'm just gonna go along with him and find the bastard of a doctor who turned him into a half-ghoul and help destroy a group of ghoul terrorists. Oh yeah, you probably won't recognize him because I barely do, but that's because he's like a whole fucking different person. So, yeah, see ya later. Maybe. Who knows, I might die."

Like hell she was saying any of that.

For a bunch of reasons.

Damn, she really got nowhere with the issue.

She was a procrastinator.

But, really what could she say?

"Just tell her the truth, onee-chan." her confusion was replaced with slight surprise at Hinami's advice.

"You know I can't do that, Hinami. Who knows how'd she react if she found out that I'm a ghoul." that was a question Touka had asked herself time and time again over the years.

Would Yoriko accept her?

Would she turn her in?

The truth was a risk she wasn't willing to take.

"I said tell her the truth not tell her everything." Hinami responded, a soft smile adorning her face. "As long as you don't mention anything that could be related to ghouls it should be fine, right?"

" . . . . I guess so." Touka was hesitant but Hinami was a bright little girl with a good head on her shoulders, so the older ghoul was more willing to give her words some thought. "I'll have to go over what I'm gonna say then."

That sounded like a pain.

_'I wonder what that dumbass is gonna tell that annoying human friend of his.'_

* * *

><p>"Well, that sucked." with a mumble, Touka made her up the stairs leading to the café.<p>

The one thing that Touka wished to not happen, well, happened.

Yoriko cried.

Yoriko cried while giving her a goodbye hug that actually hurt even her.

She had tried to assure the girl that she would be coming back but that didn't stop her from crying. Luckily, Yoriko accepted her vague answers instead of pushing like she knew her friend had wanted to.

Good.

Touka didn't want her worrying while she was away.

These last two weeks had shown her how horrible it was to be able to do nothing but wait while someone important to you was gone and going through who knew what.

No, she didn't want Yoriko to go through that, even if the situation wasn't anywhere near the same as the one that took Kaneki away from her.

In more ways than one.

Yoriko was a worrier and Touka wanted to reassure her that she was going to be fine. That being said, Touka wasn't the best at reassuring people so she might have not done the best job.

Stepping into the shop, Touka unknowingly let out a breath she was holding when she realized that everyone was there, including Kaneki who was busy being doted on by Kimi.

When did that start happening?

She guessed it made sense, Kaneki had done a lot for the human.

Her shitty boyfriend tried to kill Kaneki twice _and_ eat his best friend.

Then what does Kaneki go and do?

Saved shitty Nishiki from being eaten and then went and risked his own dumbass life by trying to save her from _Tsukiyama. _

Personally, Touka thought he was fucking stupid for that, but that's what made Kaneki, Kaneki.

"How did it go?" finally breaking away from Kimi, Kaneki voiced his curiosity.

"She cried so . . ."

"That must have been awkward."

"You have no freaking clue. What abou-"

Touka was cut off when the manager spoke up, Hinami in front of him, her head downcast as she tried to gather her strength.

"Kaneki, Touka, I believe Hinami here has something she wishes to speak with you about." that was enough to gain their full and undivided attention.

"I-I . . . ."

"What is it, Hinami?"

"Is everything alright?"

Hearing their little sister in all but blood struggling to get her words out, Touka and Kaneki respectively spoke up.

"Hinami," Kaneki began as he kneeled down before the girl, "you can tell us anything, you know that."

"The old man's right. Just tell us, it's no big deal."

Their words of encouragement seemed to do the trick, as Hinami took a deep breath and brought her face up.

"I want to go with onee-chan and onii-chan!"

Whatever Kaneki and Touka had expected to hear from the young ghoul, THAT wasn't it.

"What are you saying, Hinami?" finding his voice, Kaneki questioned the girl about her unexpected request.

"Kaneki's right." the fact that Touka used the half-ghoul's real name, showed that she was serious. "It's too dangerous for you to come with us. We have no idea what kinda mess we'll be getting into."

"Hinami going with you two might be for the best." Renji didn't speak often, but when he did he spoke with substance. That was why everyone in the café gave their undivided attention towards the ghoul.

"What the hell are you talking about? It's too damn dangerous." that of course didn't mean that Touka understood most of the things he said.

"She's in more danger by staying in the 20th ward, or did you forget that the doves are still looking for her?"

Touka opened her mouth to respond, but nothing came out.

Kaneki decided to step in.

"She's been fine as long as she stays here and wears a disguise when she does go out."

At that, Kaya herself interjected herself into the discussion.

"That may be true but living like a fugitive isn't a life Hinami should have. It's not healthy."

Well, neither Kaneki and Touka could deny that.

Touka knew from experience what it was like growing up with doves looking for her specifically. It wasn't the same as doves looking for ghouls in general, not even close.

Hinami didn't deserve any of the stress those fucking doves had caused her and continue to cause her by looking for her.

"If she goes with you, she'll at least have more freedom by being outside of the ward."

Both wanting to answer, it was Kaneki that beat Touka in response.

"I understand, but still, I think she's safer being with all of you."

"You should have more faith in yourself, bookworm."

As if they planned everything out, the manager finished things off.

"You both had earned a special place in Hinami's heart, having any of us look after her wouldn't be the same as you two." the manager's warmly spoken words caused the two's attention to divert to the topic of their discussion.

They couldn't help but smile at the girl who had her head ducked with a blush adorning her cheeks.

She had become such an important part of their life's they really couldn't imagine it without her.

On top of that, the thought of making Hinami sad pulled at their heart strings.

"If you go with us you'll have to listen to everything we say."

"And there's no way in hell you're gonna be doing any fighting." not that she thought the young ghoul wanted to fight, but one never knew.

Hearing Kaneki's and Touka's words of acceptance, Hinami's face brightened before she nodded her head vigorously.

They both couldn't help but glance at each other before exchanging smiles.

"Well," Kaneki began, "if you're going to come with us you better start packing."

"Right away, onii-chan!" in a flash Hinami was up the stairs causing everyone to chuckle at her enthusiasm.

A few seconds later, it finally hit Touka that she would be leaving Anteiku.

* * *

><p>"Done!" bright as the sun, Hinami hopped off the last step with a backpack on her shoulders.<p>

"Alright then," standing up from his seat, Kaneki made his way towards Hinami with Touka right behind him, "I guess this is it then."

"Don't sound so sad, Kaneki!" suddenly and without warning, Enji's massive arm was slung around his shoulder. "It's not like you're going into space or something."

Kaneki couldn't help but chuckle at the man's words.

He was going to miss his boisterous attitude.

"You monkey. Give him some space." pulling Enji away by his collar, Kaya stepped up towards Kaneki. "Remember what I told yesterday, bookworm."

"I will and thank you. For everything." they had bonded last night and Kaneki was only motivated even more to protect her along with the others. Even if she was stronger than him and could defend herself, Kaneki wanted to keep her and the others from needing to fight again. He wanted their lives they built to be untouched and peaceful no matter what.

"Don't get all mushy now, brat." with a playful flick to his forehead, it seemed that was going to be a thing between them, Kaya stepped back towards Enji who was giving her a knowing smile.

"Opening up are we?"

"Shut up you monkey."

Kaneki didn't catch the rest of their banter due to Kimi dragging a reluctant Nishiki behind her.

"Go on. Don't be shy."

"What the hell?! I'm not shy woman!" his glare had no effect on his human girlfriend, earning an annoyed sigh from the bespectacled ghoul. "Whatever. Just don't die, dumbass. I ain't gonna pick up the slack for you two forever."

"I'll remember that."

"Whatever." Nishiki grumbled before turning his attention towards Touka. "Try be useful for once in your life you shitty woman."

"Fuck you asshole."

"Tch."

"Don't mind him. He just likes acting like a big bad man." Kimi, giggling despite the crude language being throw by and at her boyfriend, spoke up. After her giggles died down, she focused her attention directly at Kaneki. If the half-ghoul was feeling uncomfortable, that discomfort was multiplied when her eyes started to water before she enveloped him in a surprisingly strong hug. "Take care of yourself, ok?"

"R-Right."

Being hugged was really something new to Kaneki. The only person who had hugged him was his mother but that was a very long time ago. So, he wasn't used to such displays of affection.

A few seconds later Kimi let go of him and directed her attention towards Touka. Said ghoul's eyes shot wide open once she realized what was about to happen.

"N-No." raising her hands, Touka, who was also not used to such displays of affection, nervously backed away, only to bump into a smirking Nishiki. "Assho-." she never got to finish her insult due to Kimi also hugging the crap out of her.

Everyone laughed at the sight, expect Renji.

He merely smiled very lightly.

"Kaneki, Touka." just like Renji, when the manager spoke everyone listened. "No matter what your goal is, always know that your life's are what's most important and you'll always have a place to call home here."

The two ghouls both could feel lumps in their throats along with a stinging sensation behind their eyes from the manager's words.

Yes, Anteiku was their home.

It was a place they were nurtured and protected like baby birds in their nest.

And now it time for them to leave the nest so they could protect it.

"Right."

"Of course."

No matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Honestly, I think this chapter might have been boring. I know the fight scene wasn't great but they'll be better in the future, I know my fight scenes are better than most but the whole kagune things threw me off. I couldn't really think of one and I was wondering what makes a ghoul have more than one. What's the requirements? Does the type matter? Is it the amount of RC cells? **

**Because Tsukiyama and Naki are both S rank ghouls and they only have one each. But Hinami and her mom are both peaceful ghouls yet they have two and more in Hinami's case. So why is that? They're all the same type and even if you don't account for Hinami's second pair she still has two like her mother. But how? Surely, Tsukiyama and Naki have more RC cells then them.  
><strong>

**No clue.**

**Anyways, I hope Kaya didn't seem OOC because she talked so much. I figured with the recent events, the alcohol, and the fact that she was teaching Kaneki how to hunt ghouls (hopefully those lessons made sense) her talking more than usually wouldn't seem weird. After reading the chapter about her during the raid on Anteiku, I really wanted to write about her and give Kaneki and her a brother sister relationship. Hopefully it didn't seem to forced. I actually plan on Kaneki still having trouble hunting ghouls and meeting up with her from time to time to further their bond. That and he could meet some of her gang.**

**Oh yeah, was I the only one that thought she looked sexy when she activated her kakugan? Although she looks better in the anime in my opinion. **

**Well I ranted long enough. I was supposed to answer some reviews but I'll do that some other time.**

**Peace.**


End file.
